


Katherine's Friend

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Commissions [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Groping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Painplay, Romance, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, pussy shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Kat poses naked for Playboy, and a lucky contest winner gets a date with her. In far away Australia, a very naughty, buxom, blonde is about to teach her the pleasures of love and wild lesbian sex.
Relationships: Katherine McNamara/Original Character(s)
Series: The Commissions [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040873
Kudos: 4





	1. The Contest

The  _ Playboy  _ offices were in a tall, beige, concrete, building that seemed uninteresting, despite being several stories high. Lydia Jones hadn’t been expecting the Taj Mahal when she’d joined the legal team, but each time she showed up, it was just a little more depressing. The building seemed to lack all charm. That, and windows. It had shockingly few of those for its size. Lydia made a note of it, but she was determined to stay positive. She had come all the way out here to start a new life, after all. 

The Beverly Hills sun was uncommonly strong for November, so that Lydia felt like an ant under some sadistic kid’s magnifying glass. She could barely believe it, but the heat was drawing the moisture from her soft, peached-toned, skin. She dashed for the building’s unimpressive, glass doors, smoothing the jet-black skirt of her suit as she went.

Inside, everything was cool and shaded, and Lydia’s low heels sent echoes throughout the room as she walked over the black, marbled, floors. 

_ Thank God for air conditioning _ , she thought to herself. There was a desk on her left, just a few steps ahead, and she was before it in two quick strides. 

“Good morning, Ms. Jones,” came a squeaky but genial voice from behind the desk. It belonged to a pale, elderly, man with a dark, wizened, face and keen eyes. 

“Huh? Oh, good morning,” she replied distantly, etching “10:45” in the log, under “Tine In”. Without another word, she turned purposefully toward the elevator banks. 

As she waited for a car, Lydia turned over the phone call she had gotten an hour ago in her mind. They wanted her to oversee some new promotion, that much was clear, but she couldn’t figure what all the secrecy had been about. As a rule, Lydia was not overly fond of secrets, and puzzling through this one was not helping her mood. 

_ I don’t like flying blind _ , she thought, wondering what all the fuss was about. All the secret keeping at her last post had nearly driven her insane. She tried to tamp down the wave of bitterness that suddenly rushed over her as she thought about it, stepping into the car that had finally arrived, but it was too late. She could feel it writhing inside her, clawing desperately, like an enraged housecat. 

She jabbed the sixth floor button a little harder than she meant to, and winced as her finger spiked with pain. Instinctively, she squeezed it in her other hand, hoping the pressure would provide a bit of relief. She swore in a low voice, and tapped her foot impatiently, until the doors finally opened, and she stood in the gray, carpeted, hall that led to the magazine’s offices. 

“Let’s get this bullshit over with,” she mumbled to herself. She walked to a heavy, wooden door, dragged it open, and stepped inside. 

The offices were large and tolerably well decorated with plants, end tables, and ferns. 

“Mr. Peters is waiting in the rear office, miss, and he actually seems to be in something of a decent mood today,” a heavy, gravelly, voice called out. Lydia gave the stout, Black, gray-haired, old receptionist a polite nod, taking in her pleasant, toothless, smile. 

_ Good old Diane _ she thought to herself, feeling just a little bit better as she reached the door of the rear office. Diane had been the first person to greet her when she’d arrived three months ago, fresh faced but confused, and since then, she’d taken on the role of grandmother. She gave excellent and very poignant advice, and every now and then, she could be counted on to show up to the office with a batch of homemade cookies in hand.

“Who the hell has time to make cookies these days?” she wondered quietly. “I really ought to do something nice for her.”

Lydia delivered three sharp knocks to the door before her. There was a brief rustling inside the office, as if someone were hurriedly gathering a stack of papers together. 

“Come right in, Lydia,” a man’s voice answered wearily. It was businesslike, yet slightly frantic, and bore a pronounced Midwestern accent. It belonged to Matthew Peters, Matt to his colleagues, and Lydia flashed him a small smile. Matt sighed quietly and nodded back, feeling a growing dislike for his chosen profession. He had come on board many years ago, hoping to get a foothold in the business, and while that had indeed panned out, his life had become one corporate disaster relief effort after another. Chaos. It seemed to follow him everywhere he went, and the effort of combating it was beginning to drain him. “Take a seat. We’ll begin in a second,” he added. 

“Sure, Matt.” Lydia replied, moving toward her end of the table with something like quiet grace. 

Lydia let herself in, took a seat, and tried not to think about how good a drink would have been right then. She wasn’t too thrilled to realize most of the people in the room looked like they were thinking the same thing. 

The rear office was actually a boardroom. Management had put it back here to ensure privacy with an eye toward encouraging candor. It was fairly large and well-lit, an oblong rectangle with a long, mahogany, table in its center. Plush, black and gray, swivel chairs ringed the table, and enormous, high-quality pictures of extremely beautiful women hung on the cream colored walls. Matt, a tall, pale, handsome, man in an expensive-looking suit, stood at the far end, aiming a long, metal, pointer at a massive touch screen displaying a graph. 

“Sales are trending downward due to the rise of free, easily accessible, pornography,” the man was saying, scratching his long, raven-tinted hair, “and we need a new campaign to turn things around. Pornhub is going to be the death of us if we do not maintain our relevance. Yesterday, we had a productive meeting with Katherine McNamara, whose star is blazing due to Shadowhunters’ popularity. She has agreed to pose nude for us for three million dollars, and we have organized a global contest to-”

“A  _ global _ contest, Matt? Have you lost your damn mind?” Lydia, interjected at once, anxiously twisting her long, red, hair in her fingers. “I thought we agreed to limit all contests to the US mainland to eliminate the possibility of arbitration and litigation in foreign countries. A global contest would expose the company to the need to meet the legal standards and rulings of a hundred ninety-five countries! Say we’re sued in New Zealand. Which court has jurisdiction? America? New Zealand? The international Court? I mean-”

“Lydia,” Matt interrupted, sighing sympathetically. “Ms. McNamara insisted it was unfair to sell the issue globally but only run the contest locally. She made her participation conditional on a global contest. There is no one as popular we can get for the money we’re offering on short notice, so we had to give in.”

“But...alright,” she sighed heavily, resigning herself to the inevitable clusterfuck. “How does the contest work?”

“In five thousand words or less, a contestant must explain why Kat would enjoy a date with them, introduce themselves, say something quirky, the usual business. Kat has elected to choose a winner herself, so-”

“ _ Herself _ ?” a husky, scholarly, black man in a navy suit and tie responded incredulously. “Granted, readership is down, but that’s still some percentage of seven hundred thousand subscribers! What if she picks someone we can’t market? My department has to curate this thing so it shows the magazine in the best light.”

“Yes, Martin, I know,” Matt said, his shoulders slumping as though they bore a heavy load. “But again, she insisted. Apparently, she has volunteers. Every branch of the company must try to overcome these hurdles and make this a successful promotion.”

Matt went on for several minutes more, outlining the company’s marketing and promotion strategies. The longer he spoke, the more doubtful everyone grew, but the spectre of Pornhub was staring them down like an oncoming train. Everyone knew they had to do something and they left the meeting feeling resolute. Two weeks later, in a simple Sydney flat, a beautiful woman named Lyonesse was enjoying the fruits of their labor.

Lyonesse was a singular beauty, sporting, full, bouncy, curly, blonde, hair. The golden locks cascaded down to her shoulders, framing a clever, seductive, face, accentuated with rich, emerald eyes. She was shaped like an hourglass, with round, large, firm, breasts, and shapely buttocks it was impossible to ignore. She lay in her comfortable, old, bed, wearing nothing at all, with the November 2019 issue of Playboy open to the middle. Kat McNamara was reclined seductively with her hand resting on her pussy. 

“Yes. Rub that slit for me, Kat,” Lyonesse breathed sweetly as she teased her right nipple.”

She imagined the fingertip lightly twirling around her turgid nipple was the lithe, long, darting, tongue of Kat McNamara. It drew a sharp, swift, intake of breath from Lyonesse each time it caressed the sensitive flesh. She could feel the soft, pleasurable chill as the cool air danced across her lover’s saliva. The Aussie clasped her breast, showly kneading the flesh, and in her mind, Kat was no longer licking, but sucking. Lyonesse’s breath’s grew longer and more rhythmic as her clit began to stiffen in its fleshy hood. 

“Oh, goddess, yes!” Lyonesse moaned, slipping her hand down to her pussy. “Suck that tit for me. Shit, it feels so good. Do you like the way I cradle your head? How I hold you to my breast? I like what you’re doing to my clit. Keep rolling it in your fingers like that. Slip one in my hole, It’s so hot and wet for you. Yes!” she cried as she slid two fingers inside. 

Lyonesse’s skin grew warm, radiating heat from every pore, as her body began to twist and writhe. She felt the rush of blood into her tender nipples and the teasing sensations of desire licking at her flesh like tongues of fire. She heard the wet, sploshing, sounds of her fingers pumping in and out, stretching her slick, sopping, slit deliciously. Moaning urgently, as waves of pleasure began building in her core, she switched to a closeup of Kat’s pussy and ass.

“Fuck!” she grunted, fingerfucking herself more intensely as she stared at Kat’s perfect, puffy, folds and licked her lips. “Let me be your girlfriend, love,” she added, beginning to drool. “No one will eat your pussy as often or as well as I will. Goddess, open your legs for me. Feed me your slit. I want my tongue buried deep, stretching your walls. I want to feel your muscles grip it, squeezing it like a cock. I want to savor your juices as they dribble all over my face! Oh, fuck! Ride me!” Lyonesse panted loudly, the waves of her orgasm rushing forth rapidly. “Ride my face, Katherine! OH FUCK ME!” Currents of pleasure surged through her sexy frame, from her head to the tips of her curled toes, as her overheated twat undulated around her soaking fingers. 

Smaller orgasms radiated from Lyonesse’s pussy like aftershocks. The magazine slipped from her hand and covered her face. Her body writhed against the sheets, cool air dancing across her burning skin, and her breathing was hurried and ragged. Just as she started to calm down, a sudden song rang out in space: “9 to 5”. 

Wearily, Lyonesse recognized her ringtone. Pushing Kat off her face, she snatched her smartphone from the nightstand and swiped to answer it.

“Timothy, you are a very fine person, and I am very fond of you, but it’s four in the morning. What was so important you couldn’t just message me on Discord?”

“The new  _ Playboy’s _ out,” he replied in a fast, mid-range, voice. “There’s a contest to win a date with Kat!”

“Ugh!” she sighed, suddenly quite annoyed. “Don’t remind me. Fucking thing’s only happening in America! How does that make sense? We’re all paying for this shit, but only one country gets to participate!”

“That’s why I called,” Timothy replied excitedly. “Kat threw a fit, and the contest has gone international. Anyone can enter. You could end up dating Kat!”

“Fantastic!” she replied. “Fuck!” Lyonesse suddenly exclaimed. 

“What’s the matter,” Timothy asked, though he thought he could guess.

“I’ll have to write something and I always get stuck. I end up looking at my computer going, ‘Okay, what comes next?’”

“You’ll think of something,” Timothy replied confidently, ever the optimist. “You always do. I love what you write, and Kat will, too.”

“Thanks. It’s tough, but I’ll figure it out eventually. I’m going to go to sleep, Timothy. Thanks for calling.”

“No problem, Lyonesse. Sleep well.” And the plucky optimist hung up the phone. 

The next day, Lyonesse sat before her computer, staring anxiously at a blank screen. She’d tried clearing her mind, a metric fuck ton of Skittles, and even binge watching  **The Big Bang Theory** and  **Fuller House** . Nothing was helping. It was crystal clear what she wanted to write, in her head at least, but she couldn’t figure out how to articulate it for the page. At a loss, she visited her Discord server, Themyscira, and talked it out with several of her friends. 

A pen aficionado offered a joke and cuddles. A lover of squirrels and stories suggested meditation music. A little white rabbit cuddled up in a ball and sagely advised her to come back to it later. Whether these, and a dozen other opinions and suggestions, held any value was debatable, but they certainly were of value to Lyonesse. The deluge of support had sort of cleared her head. When she returned to her blank page, the words began to flow:

  
  
  


_ Dear Katherine,  _

_ The question is ‘why would you enjoy a date with me?’ and the answer is ‘it’s complicated.’ See, I’ve been dating since I was fifteen, which was eight years ago, and there’ve been a ton of ups and downs. It’s a bit of a challenge. The highs are excellent, when you can get them, but the lows can be truly devastating. I’ve learned that the best dates happen when both people are comfortable and go home having enjoyed themselves. I’m a huge fan of yours. I love what you do, so I’m sure I’d go home happy, but this is a publicity stunt. Those things are highly scripted and coordinated, with photo opportunities, bright lights, and little, if any, intimacy. I can’t say you’d enjoy any of that at all, nor do I see how having me tag along would make it better. But if we had a normal, more private, date, without all the drama, then I’d do my best to make sure you enjoyed that. I’m sorry that was kind of long, but I hope it answers the question. Thank you very much for your time. _

_ -Lyonesse _

Having formed her letter, Lyonesse went to the Playboy website, and filled out the entry form, adding her name, address, and phone number. She worked without much hope. But the effort felt fulfilling, and she rewarded herself with permission to enjoy the fantasy. She pictured herself having a lovely date with Kat, sharing chicken vindaloo at a stylish curry house. Suddenly, she imagined Kat asking a very odd question.

“So, Lyonesse...um...what’s it like to masturbate to me?”

“Mass...huh?” Lyonesse coughed in reply, nearly choking on her spicy curry. 

“Sorry,” Kat laughed quietly, patting her on the back. “I was just kind of curious, you know?”

“Right,” Lyonesse nodded, quickly regaining her composure. “Well, I’ve never done that, believe it or not.”

“Because you only buy Playboy for the articles?” Kat queried with a sly smile. 

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Lyonesse replied, a bit defensively. 

“I see,” Kat nodded sagely, pausing briefly. “Tell me, Lyonesse,” she continued, stifling a fit of giggles. “How many articles were on the cover?”

“...hush,” Lyonesse replied with quiet firmness. 

Lyonesse shook her head, silently decrying her overactive imagination, and tucked into a Spider-Gwen comic with the certainty that nothing too remarkable was going to happen. 

Many thousands of miles away from Sydney, in the gilded embrace of North Hollywood, Kat McNamara lay on a massive, king size, bed, sporting silken pillows stuffed with down. The sheets were made of fine linen, a staggering thread count, and the comforter was nowhere near here because the temperature outside was 29°C. She was slowly manipulating the touchpad of a very expensive laptop, browsing through the thousands of entries she had received. Over and over, she shook her head, wondering what she had expected. 

The first few letters she read were positively obscene. As a rule, Kat was fond of sex, but she wasn’t going to allow herself to be a living blowup doll. She did prefer respect, and to be treated like a person, but most of these respondents had clearly seen her as jerk off fodder. 

The next batch were a bit more promising, but these were clearly obsessed with her. They spoke of her like some kind of deity or treasure they meant to keep locked away forever. She loved her fans, and appreciated that all her success was due to them, but she was her own person, and not a china doll. So she read on and on, growing wearier every minute, until more than two hours had passed. She was just beginning to think the  _ Playboy  _ people had been right about the wisdom of picking a winner herself when her eyes fell on Lyonesse’s entry. 

She read the words through stinging eyes, wet with the tears of constant strain. A dull, heavy, throb was coursing through her brain, and her fingers were rapidly beginning to cramp. But as she read through Lyonesse’s musings, her face broke into a small smile. 

“Her,” she said resolutely to herself. “I want her.”

“Australia, Kat?” Martin cried, looking incredulous. “You want us to fly you out to Australia?”

Two days had passed, and a refreshed Kat found herself facing down several frazzled senior staff members in  _ Playboy _ ’s board room. They had reached yet another impasse, once again about the arrangements, and their voices bounced chaotically off the high, smooth, walls. Kat felt a warm wave of passion surging through her, full of empathy for the woman she had yet to meet. It drove her firm, decisive thinking, and was currently making Martin from marketing sweat bullets. But she had thought everything over carefully, and she was sure she was right. 

“Yes,” Kat replied simply. “That’s where Lyonesse lives, and I’d like to meet her in an environment she’s comfortable with. What’s wrong with that?”

“Readership is  _ down _ , Kat, that’s what!” Martin returned sharply, The entire point of this exercise is to _ boost sales and make money _ ! We’re not really doing that. Instead, we’ve exposed ourselves to global liability, which means we’re spending boatloads on the legal team as it is. We’ve spent a ton on promotion, and if we do what you want, we’ll have to cancel our bookings at several venues, which will mean incurring fees.”

“Martin’s right,” Matt chimed in, fighting the urge to bite his short, stubby, nails with some small success. “Besides, flying out the camera crews, security personnel, the stylists, publicists, and everyone else is going to be expensive as hell. Lyonesse is one person,” he breathed, giving Kat a look that said ‘please be reasonable for the love of God’. “Why can’t we just fly her out here?”

“To do what?” Kat replied heatedly, meeting Matt’s gaze. “Wander around a city she’s never been to before and try to learn a new, alien, culture overnight? She already has to deal with meeting a celebrity. That’s stressful enough as it is. Don’t add a completely new environment to her problem. I’ve generated record sales for you guys. You can afford to accommodate her.”

“We’re gonna have to,” Lydia sighed exasperatedly, slamming her fist into the table, and glaring at Kat with bare hatred in her eyes. “If Kat backs out, we  _ will _ be sued, and the legal fights will bankrupt us. She’s basically got the company over a barrel.” 

“I wouldn’t quite describe it that way,” Kat returned slowly. “You make it sound like I’m-”

“Fucking us up the ass?” Martin interjected snidely.

“Being unreasonable,” she returned icily. “The whole world has seen me naked now. That’s a bit risky for my career. Promotion is grueling, demoralizing, work for a star. The hot lights, lack of privacy, people clawing at you and asking questions...all of it is a gauntlet that can drive a person mad. No matter how carefully you organize things, I’m going to be navigating Lyonesse through a meat grinder. 

It’s alright for me. I know what I’m getting myself into, but she doesn’t. An hour in, her chest will be knotted up with fear and her head will feel heavier than the world itself. Add in a completely new environment she’s never seen before. New streets, cities, people, and home on the other side of the world! Does that sound like something you want to put a person through?”

“No,” Martin conceded quietly. “But I have a job to do and we have employees to pay. If record sales don’t  _ continue _ , the business may fold. Are you willing to risk that for one person?”

“One flight isn’t going to ruin your business. Things here aren’t quite that dire.”

“You’d be surprised,” Matt mumbled darkly. “Fine then. We’ll fly you out there. We’ll announce the winner in one week, unless you want to do that, too,” Matt sniped. 

“I’m beginning to wonder if this is worth three million dollars,” Kat sighed, getting up to leave.

“So am I,” Lydia grunted at her, impatiently drumming her fingers on the table.


	2. The Date

Lyonesse bounced up and down in her sturdy, queen size bed, with all the energy of a hyperactive, six year-old, boy. She wore nothing but her plain, white, cotton, panties and an eccentric smile. Excitement didn’t quite cover what she was feeling. She was giggling erratically and panting a mile a minute. Her heart was beating wildly, at least twice as fast as normal, and her arms were covered with goosebumps, the hairs standing on end. Her chest was locked tighter than a treasure in an RPG, but the secret rattled around frenetically, dying to find a way out. Tiny beads of sweat sat on her forehead. Somehow, the impossible had happened. She’d won! Kat McNamara was coming to Australia. Coming halfway around the world  _ for her _ ! Feeling like a live wire, Lyonesse replayed the call in her mind. 

“You’ll arrive at The Sydney Hotel at nine a.m. sharp Australian Eastern Standard Time. You’ll be photographed arriving, and at various places in the hotel. Plan for that to take about an hour. Once that’s done, you’ll get five hundred dollars you may use to shop, eat, and entertain yourself for the day. Do not expect to see Kat at all that day. Clear so far?”

“Crystal,” Lyonesse had replied breathlessly, barely able to keep the phone from shaking. Her voice went into a high squeak, and she was ashamed of it, but the gentleman on the other end droned on, seeing not to notice or care. 

“We’ll cover your hotel room for the night, as well as up to two hundred dollars of room service. In the morning, you’ll meet Kat in the lobby for a photo op. Please don’t go too near or touch her unless she gives you permission.”

“I understand,” Lyonesse replied.

“Good. If you do anything to upset or endanger Kat, the date will end, and appropriate legal action will be taken. You’ll have breakfast together, and afterwards, you’ll attend a special performance at the Sydney Opera House. Try not to fall asleep, miss.

“Beside Kat? That’s impossible,” Lyonesse laughed, finally steadying her hand. 

“I hope so. The concert will be livestreamed, you’ll be front and center, and the cameras will be cutting to you often.”

A cold chill ran up Lyonesse’s spine at that revelation, dancing up the sections like a winter wind. The world, the whole  _ world _ would be watching her. She was about to become something of a celebrity. People around the world would see her face, learn her name. Maybe even masturbate to her, too. It felt odd, sharp, and a bit frightening. But Lyonesse drew up her resolve and determined to soldier through. 

“You’ll head to beautiful Bondi Beach afterward, where we’ll take more photos. That’s gonna be a theme here. Lunch will be waiting for you at a cafe, and you’ll be on your own with Kat for it. There’ll be a shopping spree afterward, and we’ll cap things off with dinner. Once that’s done, you’ll say goodbye and go home. Do you understand the sequence of events, miss?”

Lyonesse had replied in the affirmative, and the call had ended. And from then on she’d been sailing on cloud nine. She couldn’t make herself settle down or focus on anything. Eventually, hoping sharing the news would calm her down, Lyonesse logged on to Themyscira.

“YAY!!! I won! I won the date with Kat!!!!” she typed breathlessly.

“Woohoo!” came the first reply.

“Maybe you can trap her in your basement!” came the second. 

“That’s incredible!” a third person added, posting a gif of fireworks a second later. 

Lyonesse spent the next three hours going over every detail with her friends, talking about  **Shadowhunters** and going over what she should say and wear. She asked her American friends for insights into their country, and replied to one answer with the message <takes copious notes>. At last, she set herself to the task of packing sensibly, considering she wasn’t going far or for very long. When this was done, she checked her bank account and made a few arrangements of her own. Afterward, she made herself a prawn green curry, streamed  **Shadowhunters** as she ate, and finally forced herself to go to bed, jittering all over. 

When the day finally arrived, Lyonesse rose early and made herself a quick omelet and some bacon. She wasn’t a big fan of coffee, but she downed a glass of orange juice, and it went a good way toward sharpening her wakefulness. Glancing at her smartphone, she noted the time, then dove into the shower, taking extra care to scrub every nook and cranny. 

When she emerged, waterlogged but refreshed, she dried herself and donned heels and a smart, black, dress. Checking over herself, and all of her preparations, Lyonesse mustered every ounce of her will to get a handle on her excitement. 

_ After all, it’s just a few photos today _ , she told herself.  _ All the real action happens tomorrow. _

She called an Uber and loaded her luggage inside, crawling into the back with a sudden knot in her chest. Her driver had no idea who she was. All he’d asked her so far was if the radio station was okay. By this time tomorrow, sitting in the back of an Uber as she was, peacefully and unmolested, would be impossible. The second she stepped foot in that hotel, her life would never be the same. 

The knot grew tighter as she considered for the first time whether meeting Kat was worth what was about to happen to her. She’d be mobbed whenever she tried to go shopping. Her social media accounts would be invaded overnight. People would try to hack her digital accounts. Her family would constantly be harassed. It would never end.

_ I can still turn around _ , she told herself glumly, but she knew as soon as she thought it that she would do no such thing. Meeting Kat was a once in a lifetime opportunity she had overcome incredible odds to win.

“I’ll just have to take precautions,” she mumbled as the car pulled up. 

In front of the elegantly modern hotel, whose windows glistened prettily in the morning sun, stood a tall, raven-haired, woman in a skirt suit holding a sign that bore Lyonesse’s name. When Lyonesse saw her, she approached at once. 

“Hello, miss,” the woman began in the friendly, professional, slightly artificial, tones of a tour guide. “My name is Jodi. May I see your ID please?”

“Sure,” Lyonesse replied a bit shakily, digging in her purse and producing a smaller pouch. From this she drew her ID card and handed it over to Jodi with trembling fingers. 

“Congratulations, Lyonesse,” she said with slight warmth, glancing at it briskly and handing it back. “Come with me, and I’ll get you settled in.” And she started off toward the hotel entrance. “I know this all feels a bit overwhelming,” Jodi said, turning back suddenly. “This is my number,” she said, handing over a business card. “If you have questions or problems or just want to talk, give me a call, alright?”

“Okay,” Lyonesse replied gratefully. “Thank you very much.”

Jodi nodded and called a bellhop over, and soon, he had a large, brass, cart beside the Uber. Deftly, he lined up Lyonesse’s valises and hung her outfits from the overhanging bar. As the bellhop swept all her belongings upstairs, Jodi led Lyonesse inside. Lyonesse took in her surroundings with interest. They were clearly designed to impress. 

Highly intricate carpets covered the floor along the walls, dazzling most, including Lyonesse, with their brilliant colors. Each vibrant pattern had been painstakingly hand woven by a famous family of women in Afghanistan. Even the hotel’s most conceited guests could not help commenting on its beautiful design. As she passed them now, Lyonesse could see why, and she lingered in the reception area for a few moments.

On top of one of the carpets was a long, white, cloth sofa that customers found unbelievably comfortable. It felt like fine silk to Lyonesse’s touch, but the hotel’s furniture was made of stronger stuff than that. There were two matching chairs, one at each end of the carpet, and round, glass end tables sat on either side of the sofa. These bore gorgeous porcelain lamps that sometimes shimmered in the artificial light they produced. A glass coffee table was just in front of the sofa, standing on wonderfully curved, brass, feet. The entire thing gave the impression of sophistication. Lyonesse , who was certain that an impression was all it was, had to resist being sucked in by everything as she noticed the lights surrounding the sofa. Jodi led her to a small makeup station, and a team of young girls worked with a skill that belied their age.

“The most important thing to remember,” a Black girl with almond eyes intoned as she gently applied blush, “is that Kat puts her panties on one leg at a time, just like you. You do makeup for a while, you get to realize famous people are just people more people know, you know?”

“Right,” Lyonesse answered, realizing that despite the last bit, that made a lot of sense. “I’m just a bit nervous about more people knowing me.”

“Yeah, that comes with the territory, and it sucks,” the girl returned warmly. “I won’t lie and tell you it doesn't get bad, but you get used to it, and Kat is an awesome person.”

“You’ve met her?” Lyonesse asked, with clear interest in her voice.

“Yup,” came the reply. “I’m her personal makeup assistant. She seems very interested in you. Your letter made a good impression. And you’re done. I hope you have a wonderful time. Jodi?” she called, and the woman led Lyonesse to the sofa. 

For the next hour, she was posed and positioned in front of the hotel, on the fancy sofa, in front of the marble topped receptionist’s desk and oak paneled walls, and inside the massive, elegant, restaurant the Sydney housed. She lost track of how many times the flash filled her eyes, stinging them until the tears ran down her cheeks. The photography crew was apologetic, but the shoot went on. By the time the hour was up, Lyonesse was exhausted and wondering whether she should spend the rest of the day asleep.

Instead, she decided on a walk around the neighborhood, mostly, she told herself, to clear her head and relax. In reality, some ten blocks from The Sydney, was a high-end auction house for video game memorabilia. It was a favorite hangout of Lyonesse’s, though she had never been inside. She loved to peruse the wonders in the display window: rare games and consoles that were as valuable as gold. About six blocks before she reached the building, a creepy guy in black jeans and a polo, turned a corner, clearly trying to follow her surreptitiously. She walked directly toward the first officer she saw, and her pursuer reluctantly broke off pursuit.

Lyonesse pointed him out to the police, and the officer shook his head and grunted.

“Paparazzi. That guy’s always poking around the hotels when celebrities are around. I’m guessing you’re the one that won that contest. I’ll keep an eye on him, but you should be careful out here.”

“Thank you, Officer. I will be,” Lyonesse sighed.  _ I can’t even walk anymore _ ! 

As much as possible, she tried to focus her mind on her upcoming date, and cling to the tiny bit of hope it afforded her.

Eventually, she arrived at a block that was practically dripping with affluence. Every building featured impressive aesthetic touches like elegant hanging plants and outdoor torches. They were blessed with a clean, modern, look that was somehow appealing, despite the fact that everything in them was ungodly expensive. Lyonesse smiled when she saw the auction house and the treasures that lay within. She knew from personal reconnaissance that the cheapest thing in there was eighteen hundred dollars.

The Golden Leaf Electronic Entertainment Auction House was a striking building made with gold flecked, black, marble. The name was written in letters of gold above the brass handled, glass, doors that lead inside. Lyonesse didn’t go inside, but gazed through the windows. There, upon elegant stands made of brass, sat rare games like the gold  _ Nintendo World Championships _ cartridge. Beside the games were other wonders: an  _ Animal Crossing _ themed Gamecube, a Neo Geo MVS arcade cabinet. Lyonesse gazed upon the splendor, wishing as always that it could be hers, but she had spent heavily on Aerith cosplay last month, so her dreams were unlikely to come true. Sighing softly, she was about to head back to the hotel, when a clear, strong, voice called out to her. 

“I’ve always loved Animal Crossing myself, Lyonesse. I think I’ll put a bid on the Gamecube.”

Lyonesse turned at once and saw a nondescript, black, SUV, the kind a soccer mom might use to haul her kid around. But the woman smiling from the rear passenger seat was no soccer mom. Resplendent in a black Spider-Gwen graphic tee, she was none other than Kat McNamara in all her glory. Lyonesse started horribly, and for some time, she was completely speechless. 

“Now don’t be nervous. Remember, you’ve seen me naked. I hear you've had a bit of a rough day.”

“The...well, the cameras were a problem,” Lyonesse replied slowly, moving toward the vehicle. “But I thought I wouldn’t see you till tomorrow.”

“You honestly thought I was gonna leave you to deal with this shit on your own?” Kat replied slyly, opening the back door for her. “I can’t actually go anywhere today because the  _ Playboy _ people don’t want anyone seeing me before tomorrow, but the windows are tinted, the car’s a regular one, and we can at least talk for a little bit. Sorry about the creepy guy. I paid him to keep an eye on you and find an opportunity for us to meet a bit early.

“Well, I appreciate the effort,” Lyonesse replied, getting comfortable and trying to tamp down her awe.”

“And I appreciated your letter,” Kat replied sincerely.

“Thanks, but I just wrote down how I felt. It was kind of long…”

“Yeah, but it was light on the bullshit, you know? You start making money, and finding sincere people’s kinda hard. Everyone’s trying to feed you a line. But your letter was simple. Full of heart. It made me smile.”

“It did?” Lyonesse returned, a bit unsure of what to say. “That’s awesome. I’ve been following you for some time now. Your career, I mean,” she added quickly. “Obviously, I haven’t been stalking you. That’s a fantastic shirt,” Lyonesse finished, trying to paper over the awkwardness. I love Spider-Gwen.”

“Me too. Who would you cast to play her in the MCU?”

“I’ve always thought Emma Stone would be a good fit. She was an excellent Gwen Stacy in the Amazing Spider Man movies.”

“Yeah, that’s a good choice. Emma’s smart and hot. I bet you’d like to see her naked, too.”

“Well...I…” Lyonesse gasped, clearly embarrassed.

“Just a little joke!” Kat chuckled. 

They talked about movies, comics, and fan casting for the next hour, and then the conversation switched to Australia. Lyonesse described several wonderful places she wished she had time to show Kat. The celebrity seemed intrigued and genuinely interested. The longer Lyonesse talked, the more engrossed Kat seemed to become. Soon, she was talking about her life in America, and Lyonesse listened with rapt attention to her tales of coming to California for the first time. It was nearly four in the afternoon when Kat finally said she should probably drop Lyonesse back at the hotel. 

“If we’re missing for too long, the  _ Playboy  _ people might get nervous, and believe me, they’re already on edge. I had a nice time talking to you.”

“Me too, Kat. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast.” Lyonesse replied. 

The remainder of the day was uneventful, but a small bit of excitement filled the night. Lyonesse touched herself slowly, sensually, imagining kissing her new friend as casually as they’d talked to each other.Her hands slid down her ample curves, sending sensual sensations tripping through her body. She moaned gently into the cloudless night, joyously writhing in orgastic pleasure.

The next day found Lyonesse in one of her most impressive dresses, a fashionable, cream ensemble with soft, golden, highlights. Added to her hair and the subtle curves of her face, it made her look like she belonged on television, which was good. She didn't know what one usually wore to meet the fabulously rich and famous, but it was about the best dress Lyonesse had. She tried to call the previous afternoon to mind, to mentally prepare herself for the day ahead. As she got on the elevator and headed downstairs, Lyonesse reflected that she simply could not allow anything to go wrong. 

In the center of the lobby's elegant, marble, floors, spangled with flecks of gold among the silver and ivory swirls, was an impressive fountain with wide lights beneath the water, and in front of that stood Kat McNamara. She wore a long, black, strapless dress, and sexy heels, and she smiled warmly, despite the myriad cameras in her face. Her hair shone crimson under the bright lights. 

"Lyonesse," she cried joyously when she saw her. "Come over here!"

When Lyonesse complied, Kat pulled her into a hug, and the blonde could see what the celebrity had done for her yesterday. Kat didn't feel like a stranger to her, some person cloaked in awe that inspired nervous fear. She felt like a friend. As the heat and pressure of her grasp washed over her, she felt something like comfort fill her like a well-made meal. There was a flash, and then another. Kat looked up at once, highly annoyed.

"Could we get one moment of peace before you go wild with those cameras?" she questioned coldly.

"Sorry, Ms. McNamara," a rain-thin, sandy-haired, freckle-faced, boyish, pale-skinned, young man with narrow eyes and a crooked nose replied with empathy, "but we're on the clock here. You and your date have breakfast to get to in half an hour."

"He's right," Martin replied, walking toward them stiffly in an ash gray suit. "My name is Martin, miss, head of marketing. Congratulations, " he added quietly, extending his hand. 

"Thank you," came Lyonesse's reply. 

Kat broke the hug reluctantly, and Lyonesse quickly shook the offered hand. Expertly, he positioned the women and got them to smile gaily as Samson, the man behind the camera, snapped away with obvious eagerness. More than once, he surreptitiously focused his lens on their tits, feeling his cock stiffen slowly at the gentle bounce of the women's mammaries. But Samson was a professional, and in moments, he had several excellent shots. 

"And that's that," he said at last. 

"Excellent," Martin replied briskly. "Then on to The Blue Devil. There's a limo waiting for you two just outside."

"Are you coming to breakfast, too?" Lyonesse asked."

"Yes and no," Kat answered for him.

"That's right. I'm going on ahead. There'll be a short interview for you both before the meal. I'll be coordinating that. try to enjoy yourselves," Martin finished stiffly, before dashing off.

"They really are going to micromanage this entire thing, aren't they," Lyonesse asked, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Down to the fucking minute," Kat sighed. "Come on, Lyonesse. The world is waiting."

With that, the women proceeded to the car, a white, magnificent, Rolls Royce Phantom. Inside, they sat on incredibly comfortable, beige, seats and talked to each other as their driver, an old gentleman named Winston Peters drove the car for fifteen minutes. The divider was up, so that Peters could hear nothing, and Lyonesse felt this was as good a time as any to ask something she'd always wanted to know."

"Kat? Could you tell me something? Why did you audition for  **Arrow** ?"

"Well," she replied softly, closing her eyes and thinking back., "they told me I had a part in the show, a connection to some of the characters. I didn't necessarily follow the show myself, but I knew it because of  **Shadowhunters** . And I got there and felt the weight of the fandom. They really love the stories and want them done well. And I felt like ''challenge accepted'" she said with a crafty smile. 

"Well, you haven't let us down," Lyonesse assured her."

"I'm glad to hear that, Lyonesse, but I can't take all the credit. The cast and crew are such a family: patient, supportive...eager to show you the ropes. Do you mind if I ask what you do, Lyonesse?"

"I work in administration," the blonde replied at once. "The hours are no picnic, and some of the people can go right on and fuck themselves, but it's a decent living."

"That's great," Kat said admirably. All at once, the Phantom stopped. 

_ They're not showing off at all, are they?  _ thought Lyonesse, as she gazed at the building. 

It was massive, and had that opulent look one usually saw in the best of five star hotels. She could attest to that, having just come from one. Every bit of the building was designed to take your breath away. A plush, wide, red, carpet led to enormous glass doors with brass handles that looked like silver foxgloves. Each pane was bordered by golden, intricately drawn, patterns of holly leaves, berries, and vines. A long, royal blue, awning bore the restaurant’s name. She moved past the valet, who gave her an incredulous look, and into the vestibule, ignoring the instinct to see how much money she had in her purse. An impulse to feel self conscious moved through Lyonesse as the sheer magnitude of the building became apparent, but she chose to ignore that too. 

“Okay, this is just ridiculous,” said Lyonesse out loud as Vivaldi’s Four Seasons filled her ears. The entire space was richly carpeted, and a luxuriant, velvet couch sat at either end. Behind these were small waterfalls that slowly fed koi ponds full of radiant fish and beautiful surroundings. A small chandelier hung overhead, and tried to mimic the subdued beauty of candlelight.

"They certainly picked a showstopper. I'll give them that," Kat said, looking the place over. Being far more used to places like this, she was impressed, of course, but not nearly as much. A reedy, British, gentleman with keen eyes and salt and pepper hair, in a somber, black, suit, appeared at their side. 

"This way, ladies, if I may." And he led them toward a wide, round, table in the center of the dining area, covered in an eggshell white tablecloth and a decorative centerpiece.

Stepping into the restaurant proper, the women beheld a marvelous fountain, and glass ceilings. Elegant tables stretched as far as her eyes could see, but, as one might expect, every one of them was empty. When the pair reached their table and were seated on wonderfully crafted rosewood chairs, Martin appeared with his crew in tow. Their equipment, Lyonesse saw, was already in place. 

"Lyonesse, I think we should begin with you."

The interview began awkwardly to be sure, but within a few minutes, the Aussie woman was progressing fairly well. When Kat's turn came, Lyonesse was touched to see her intentionally flub a few small parts so as not to make Lyonesse look bad by comparison. When the footage was in the can, as the saying went, a silver tray was carried out and placed between them. Eight jam tarts sat on this, each one on a snowflake-shaped doily. All were elegantly frosted with confectioner's sugar. 

Eagerly, Kat snatched up the nearest tart.

"You have to love an early cheat day."

"What do they usually have you eating?" queried Lyonesse. 

"Boiled chicken, steamed vegetables, and brown rice. All of it with no fucking flavor to speak of. Now this is delicious," she said, taking another dainty bite. "I rarely get to dig into stuff like this."

"I wish you could enjoy yourself more often," Lyonesse said, biting in and savoring the raspberry jam. 

"Me too," Kat chuckled. "But I've got to stay in fighting shape. No one's gonna pay to see me naked if I'm three hundred pounds and stuck in a bathtub."

"I'm sure someone would," Lyonesse laughed heartily. "A friend of mine says some women that size have vibrant careers on Pornhub."

"You do one centerfold," Kat giggled, patting her lips with a silk napkin, "and people are already trying to get you to switch to video."

"That's not what I said!" chortled Lyonesse, who was laughing so hard she nearly buried her elbow in raspberry jam.

The banter continued as a traditional Australian breakfast was served, or a rather fancy version of one. There were two eggs on each porcelain plate, sunny side up, spangled with bits of saffron and tarragon. Beside these were organic baked beans in an herb sauce, and in front of them, prosciutto and apple sausages. A thick slice of seasoned heirloom tomato completed the dish, and the pair ate well, though Lyonesse had much to say about it.

By the end of the meal, one would have thought Lyonesse and Kat were the oldest of friends. They joked with each other as Martin whisked them to the opera house, the beach, the bridge, the cafe, and everywhere in between. By the time the sun dipped low, and shadows began to lengthen, Lyonesse had absorbed Kat's entire life story. For her part, Kat knew all there was to know about Lyonesse, and the more she knew, the more she wanted to know.

When most people met Kat, they asked her about the shows she was in. What her co-stars were like, and who was in a relationship with who. Often, though she despised the office vehemently, she would end up fielding questions about how much of a bitch Emeraude was. Or else she would have to explain what Caity Lotz was really like. Lyonesse, however, hadn't asked her anything like that once. What Lyonesse had wanted to know about was Kat, and the star appreciated it to no end. The date had been scripted to the minute, just as the Aussie had predicted, but somehow, Kat had enjoyed every one of those minutes. 

For her part, Lyonesse was dreading the end of dinner and the moment she would have to bid Kat farewell She was seated at a truly extravagant table, slowly slipping a glass of red wine. Across from her, Kat seemed to be thinking the same thing, but she kept up a smile and offered Lyonesse some desert. 

"Help me get rid of the temptation," she chuckled. Just then, an unusually tall gentleman came into the room, addressing Lyonesse quietly and politely. 

“Good evening,” he began, with a strong Australian accent. “I apologize for interrupting." 

“No problem at all,” she lied, hoping she sounded genial, and the gentleman eased his hands behind him. 

"I've been asked to tell you that the restaurant is only open for you, miss, and it's time for the staff to head on home. We won't rush you. It's been a pleasure to be of service, after all, but please just keep that in mind." So saying, the man made a handsome bow, turned, and left the women alone. 

"I've really enjoyed this, Lyonesse. I want you to know that." Kat intoned quietly. "This is probably the best date I've ever had.

"I feel the same way, Kat. You're awesome, and I appreciate you. If you come back to Australia ever, feel free to visit."

"That's a promise," Kat replied, trying to keep her emotions in check as Martin rushed over, addressing Lyonesse in a hurried, panting, voice. 

"We've only paid for your room through the next two hours, Lyonesse. You need to hurry and check out before you're charged for another night."

"Kat! We can't fuck around rhis time!" Matt groaned, exasperated. "The plane leaves in four hours. We can't stay here longer than that."

Lyonesse and Kat had parted an hour ago, and the celebrity was on the phone with  _ Playboy _ 's rented office in Australia.

"I told you people I'm not going. Not yet."

"Kat, the plane isn't going to wait for you. You need to pack up and get over here. Now!"

"I'll come when I'm good and goddamned ready! I've done everything you people asked me to: pose naked, take pictures, do promotions...all of it. Now I'm going to do what the fuck I want. I've never been here before, and I'm staying!"

"Kat, listen to...hello?" But the line was dead. "Fuck!" Matt shouted, slamming his fist into the table. A few miles away, Kat slipped into her SUV and headed for The Sydney Hotel. 

Once inside, Kat moved directly to the receptionist's desk. Mercifully, the lobby was almost entirely empty. The portly lady behind the desk recognized her at once and eagerly extended her hand.

"Kat! I saw you at the opera house on TV. I'm so happy to see you. I'm a huge fan."

"Thank you," Kat replied politely, firmly shaking the offered hand. "Maybe you could help me with something."

"Help you?" the woman cried disbelievingly. "Sure. Certainly. Anything you need."

"Thank you very much. Do you remember my date?"

"Yes. Lyonesse's very sexy. She checked out of her room some time ago, though."

"Yes, I know. I want to know if she left a forwarding address or if you have her number or something."

"You won't need any of that," the woman replied, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Lyonesse booked another room."

"She did  _ what _ ?" Kat asked, clearly amazed. "She lives around here somewhere. Why would she do that?"

"Maybe she was hoping someone would come looking for her," the woman replied slyly. "Room 410, but you didn't hear that from me." Sneakily, she slipped Kat a copy of the keycard. 

"Thank you so much," Kat returned, quickly taking up the nearby notepad and autographing it. When she handed it back, the woman was ecstatic. Her grateful words rang in Kat's ears as she dashed to the elevator banks. Moments later, she was on the fourth floor.

Quiet as a mime, Kat slipped in, intending to tap Lyonesse on the shoulder and surprise her. But quiet breathing greeted her ears at once, and by the dim light of the desk lamp, she could see a great lump in the bed. It was Lyonesse, naked except for a pair of boy shorts, and sleeping peacefully under the thick, warm, covers. With a mischievous smile, she pulled off her dress and bra, folding them neatly in one of the rosewood chairs in the corner. 

"This'll be the surprise of a lifetime," Kat whispered softly, snickering to herself. And carefully, gently as possible, she slid into bed beside Lyonesse. 


	3. The Courtship

Lyonesse shifted under the covers, yawning as the first shafts of sunlight dipped swiftly through the window curtains. She stretched like a lion in the savanna, but when her arms met resistance, she looked about quizzically. And then when she saw the thin lump and heard the faint breathing. Panic shot up her spine like ice water.

“Who are you!" she roared at once, trying to seem intimidating, but when firm breasts came into view, Lyonesse's face registered stock. "Kat? Goddess, you scared me half to death, woman! What on Earth are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry," Kat yawned sleepily. "I couldn't resist. I came back here to find you cause I enjoyed you so much. Besides, you promised me an unscripted date, and it's time to pay up." And as the shock started to die down, Kat pulled herself on her elbow and gave Lyonesse a sweet peck on the cheek.

"Alright, then," Lyonesse replied, slowly smiling happily. "Let's get dressed, and I'll show you one of my favorite breakfast spots." 

So saying, Lyonesse stood up and pulled off her shorts, revealing her smooth, pink, pussy. Kat stared and blushed a little.

"I'm still a little sleepy," Kat mumbled quickly. "I'll wait till you're done."

"Okay, then," Lyonesse nodded, assuming her bedmate was a little shy. She toddled off to the bathroom. When she returned, wrapped in a terry cloth robe, Kat shot by her, returning in a bra and panties.

When both women were dressed, Lyonesse herself got behind the wheel of Kat's SUV. With the woman she loved and admired most at her side, she left The Sydney for a place she had been to many times before. It was familiar and comforting, and yet just fancy enough to be a wonderful place for a date. Pancakes on the Rocks, it was called, and when they arrived, Lyonesse took control.

"Let me order for both of us, Kat. I want to surprise you, okay? There's a meal I always get that I think you'll love." 

Kat agreed, and once their server came, Lyonesse ordered a meal called The Dawn. When it arrived, the celebrity smiled.

"This looks amazing!" she exclaimed, taking a taste at once. 

The Dawn was a breakfast Lyonesse loved. It consisted of a hash brown, scrambled eggs, bacon, and a grilled pineapple ring. It wasn't nearly as fancy as yesterday's fare, but it was presented well and tasted delicious. 

"I'm glad you like it," Lyonesse replied, fiddling with her phone for nearly two minutes. "What would you like to do after?"

"Well, we were at the Sydney Opera House yesterday, but with all the fuss, I didn't really see it, or anything else for that matter."

"Why don't we do a walking tour, then? I'll be your guide to my lovely home."

"That's a great idea," Kat replied with interest. "It'll be great to see everything without the bullshit you usually get. You have really good taste in food. I bet you're a great cook."

"Thanks, Kat. My father showed me a few things. If you stay here long enough, I'll make vindaloo for you."

"Really? That would be fucking awesome. What's this?" she asked as their waiter came up, carrying a new plate. 

"Another little surprise for you: chicken and mushroom crepes," Lyonesse replied with a flourish, feeling her skin warm as a smile spread across Kat's face.

"Wonderful," the celebrity thrilled. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were buttering me up for something."

"Now what could I be buttering you up for?" Lyonesse chuckled, whistling softly and doing her best to look innocent.

When the meal was finished, Lyonesse handed over her card, a mite nervously, and Kat snuck a look at the receipt when it came back.

"Come," Lyonesse said, moving toward the exit.

"A little early for that, don't you think?" Kat returned with a giggle. 

“You little…,” Lyonesse snickered. “You know what I mean!” Nodding merrily, Kat followed her out. They drove to the opera house and parked nearby. Then the pair walked slowly past the building.

“It’s absolutely gorgeous,” Kat said in awe as streams of sunlight kissed the waters of Sydney Harbor. “It looks sort of magical, like archways on a great island. It looks like the gate to another world.”

“It is, sort of,” Lyonesse replied, taking in the massive, white, concrete, arches of the roof. “If you consider the plays and stories that are told inside. It covers the same space as eight 747’s, wing to wing.”

“That’s incredible,” Kat replied, suddenly thinking of flying. 

Kat hadn’t called the  _ Playboy _ staff since their dust up. She had no idea if they were waiting or she’d need to figure out her own way home. A shiver of panic danced down her spine, but at that moment, Lyonesse clasped her hand. As they looked upon the topaz-colored, glass, windows, shining in the sun like a gentlewoman’s rings, Kat felt the warmth of Lyonesse’s blood, the pulse of her heartbeat, and decided there was no place she’d rather be, come what may. 

“They started building the thing in the fifties,” Lyonesse was saying. “And the pipe organ inside is the largest mechanical one on Earth. We saw it during the concert yesterday, or you did. I was too busy being more nervous than I’ve been in my life.”

“Were you?” Kat returned with mock surprise. You didn’t seem the least bit worried to me.”

“Bloody liar!” Lyonesse smiled, savoring the comfort of Kat’s firm grip. From a ways off, she saw people starting to point. “Um, I think we better go now. Why don’t we visit the Coathanger. It’s actually possible to climb the thing, you know?”

“The  _ what _ ?” Kat asked, following Lyonesse’s lead the moment she heard her name on someone’s lips. 

“The Sydney Harbor Bridge. Didn’t you say you wanted a better glance at it yesterday?”

“Sure I did, but I never knew you guys called it the Coathanger. There’s a really visual nickname.”

Lyonesse agreed, and the pair slipped out of sight just as a small crowd of people came into view.

“You sure you saw Kat,” a radiant, gray-eyed, woman named Charlotte asked, twitching and panting heavily.

“Yeah,” her short, bespectacled, blonde, boyfriend replied. “TMZ says she fought with the  _ Playboy _ people and stayed behind. She probably just ducked out of sight. Let’s try and find her.”

Charlotte agreed with Stephen, and the pair turned to the business district. They were soon headed toward the Royal Botanical Gardens, leaving Lyonesse and Kat to approach the bridge with caution. It was still relatively early so that the crowds were light as Kat took in the sprawling masterwork. Like a great, wire, Slinky, it stretched across the cerulean waters, singing to the world that this was Australia. 

“To get on in Australia, you must make two observations,” Kat began, putting on an air of deep and ancient wit. “Say ‘You have the most beautiful bridge in the world,” she continued, noting Lyonesse’s rueful smile. “And, ‘They tell me you trounced England again in cricket.’ The first statement will be a lie. Sydney Bridge is big, utilitarian, and the symbol of Australia, like the Statue of Liberty or the Eiffel Tower,” Kat went on as Lyonesse smirked and shook her head. “But it is very ugly.”

“No Australian will admit this,” said Lyonesse sardonically, finishing the reasonably well known James A. Michener quote. “How long have you been waiting to pull that one out?” she asked, smiling.

“Since I read it after I picked you for the date. I wanted to bone up on Australia before I got here, you know? So I wouldn't look like a total ass.”

“Well I don’t think you’ve looked like an ass at all,” Lyonesse replied encouragingly. “Well except maybe driving a big old SUV through the streets,” she teased gently. Thank you for choosing me.”

“No. Thank you. Now who do we talk to about climbing this puppy?”

Apparently, the person to talk to was Edwin Hall, and at first, he was understandably reluctant to allow them to climb.

“There’s going to be a great deal of complaint, ladies. A good number of people have booked ahead of you. Obviously, you can’t go up with them, because chaos would ensue, and I can’t shut things down for three hours, even for you, Miss McNamara.”

“Oh, sure you could,” Kat replied sweetly, flashing an adorable smile. “Don’t you wanna do a big favor for two beautiful women in need? I never forget a good deed, you know?” she continued, speaking softly, gently caressing his cheek as she batted her beautiful eyes. “Think of it as showing a jaded American the fabled hospitality of the Land Down Under.”

Edwin looked as if he wouldn’t mind seeing the land down under himself, and he at last agreed, providing suits and belts for the pair of them. Suiting up himself, he led them forward. Kat took a shark intake of breath as a fleet of cars zipped about below her. They took in the wondrous harbor below as the cool wind raced over the waters and through their hair. Their way led over catwalks and narrow pathways, Lyonesse growing ever more alert as the height increased. 

“You cool with how high this is beginning to get?” Kat asked as they approached the first of four ladders, looking a little nervous herself.

“Not especially,” Lyonesse replied, “but we can’t turn back now.”

“Not after the speech I gave our guide,” Kat agreed.

And so, hand in hand, the pair went higher, cozily warm in their suits despite the blaring winds. All around them was beauty, both hand hewn and natural. Lyonesse had never seen the like of it in all her days. The crisp, blue, skies, the calm, deep, waters, the magnificent, shining, opera house-all of it filled the women’s eyes and hearts, until they stood at last, pain shooting through their legs like fire, upon the summit.

“This feels like standing on the top of the world!” Kat exclaimed blissfully, staring across the harbor as her soul stirred to its beauty. “Thank you for this, Lyonesse. I can’t imagine a more amazing experience,”

“You’re welcome,” Lyonesse replied quietly, coming to rest beside her as a flock of birds sailed gracefully through the sky. “I think I have the energy to get back to terra firma. How about you, Kat? Think you can make it back down?”

“If you carry me.” the celebrity quipped breezily. 

“I  _ really  _ can’t allow that,” Edvin interjected, with a wry smile.

Lyonesse and Kat trudged down the harbor bridge, and at the bottom, Lyonesse handed over her card once more. She fiddled with her phone for a few more moments, leaving Kat to wonder what she was up to. 

“Let’s grab something quick for lunch, Kat. How about Subway?” she asked, breathing heavily and bending over. 

“That’s a great idea,” Kat replied, quietly watching Lyonesse’s tits bounce up and down. “I really like those sweet onion teriyaki sandwiches. Is there one nearby?”

“Yes. We could probably walk,” she gasped, pulling herself into a standing position.”

Instead, Kat walked Lyonesse back to the SUV, and she followed her host’s directions to the sandwich restaurant. Whether she would admit it or not, three hours on foot had really taken the wind out of Lyonesse. As she drove, Kat kept an eye on her passenger, who looked so incredibly adorable and sexy slumped over in her seat. Her face scrunched up with a moment, whether from worry or fear, or both of them at once was impossible to tell. Whatever the cause was, Lyonesse caught it.

“What’s the matter, Kat? You look like something’s bothering you,” she asked, straightening up in case she needed to be consoling. Her practical hat snapped on her head as she waited anxiously for an answer.

“Well...it’s nothing,” Kat answered her quickly. “I just thought I missed a turn.” She pulled up to the Subway and started to get out.

“Are you sure, Kat,” Lyonesse pressed, laying a hand on her arm to stop her. “I mean, I haven’t known you all that long, but you have seen me naked, so if you have a problem, please trust me enough to let me know.” The earnestness in her voice touched Kat quite deeply.

“I’m just a little homesick, that’s all,” Kat lied, giving Lyonesse a hug. “The whole Subway thing brought it up. But I’m so happy I’m here with you, Kat. Why don’t we go inside and eat.”

“Sure,” Lyonesse replied, but she wasn’t completely convinced. 

She put on a smile, but inside she worried about what was worrying her date so much. A store worker took charge of them as soon as he spotted the pair, slipping them into the back and roping off the area at once. He strung a curtain up so they would have privacy and called in two local police officers to maintain the perimeter. So, despite the pair being famous, and more than one person spotting them, Kat and Lyonesse were able to eat in relative peace. 

“Know what I thought of while we were on the bridge?” Lyonesse opened.

“Emma Stone in  _ The Amazing Spider-Man 2 _ ,” Kat chuckled, confident in her guess. The look on Lyonesse’s face told her she was right.

“Yeah,” she confirmed. “The scene where Peter writes I LOVE YOU on the bridge.”

“That’s what I thought. Except it was Spider-Gwen writing the sign for you, weaving a message like her name was Charlotte.”

“Something like that,” Lyonesse replied vaguely, looking up at the ceiling for a second. She took rather a large bite of chicken sandwich, chewing slowly and carefully considering something. “Those people from earlier. They said you fought with the  _ Playboy  _ people?”

“Yeah,” Kat replied casually. “They wanted to take me back home right away. But I told them I hadn’t seen enough of Australia. I don’t think they waited for me.”

“I’m sorry. Those bastards really should have after all you did for them. And how did you get in my bed? How did you know I was even still at the hotel.”

“The receptionist is a huge fan,” Kat chuckled. “She told me where you were and gave me the key. You’re not upset about my little prank are you, Lyonesse?” Kat asked, her tone trembling slightly with concern. 

“Of course not,” Lyonesse replied at once, and she meant it. “I was just a little shocked is all. I was thinking of the scene because…”

“Did you know the zoo has a skycar?” Kat interjected quickly, seemingly eager to change the subject.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Lyonesse answered, struggling to dismiss her premonitions. “And a ferry, too. No tour of Australia is complete without The Zoo. I can take you as soon as we’re done.”

“Awesome!” Kat exclaimed brightly, and the pair continued to eat.

When the meal was done, the bill paid, and the curtain lowered, Lyonesse took over driving duties once they reached the car. The Taronga Zoo Sydney was not far at all, but in the short time it took to drive there, Kat loosened up considerably. Maybe that had to do with the talk turning to her career, or the many, many, jokes Lyonesse made. By the time they pulled into the parking lot, all traces of worry were gone. 

“I’ll buy the tickets, and you negotiate a private skycar,” Lyonesse suggested, and Kat nodded. 

“For some reason, I’m really good at negotiations,” Kat laughed, sauntering over to the woman in charge. Moments later, they were soaring across the sky.

The joyful screams and cheers of countless little boys and girls filled their ears, children who were as eager as they were to bask in the many marvels of nature. Australia was home to myriads of animals not found anywhere else on the planet, and as the car raced beneath the clouds, the youngsters’ excitement was reaching a fever pitch. They were not alone. Kat and Lyonesse felt their spirits swell with childlike excitement and wonder. By the time they were on firm ground again, Lyonesse and Kat were racing down the walkway, hand in hand, like schoolgirls. The first thing they encountered, however, was not a unique marvel of Australia. In point of fact, it was a giraffe.

Kat gazed up at the majestic creature, captivated by its beauty and seemingly endless neck.

“I always wondered what sound they made when I was a kid,” she said. “You know: the cow goes ‘moo’ and the pig goes ‘oink’, so I used to stand and wait to see what sounds the giraffes would make. I asked my mom, once I got tired of waiting, but she just told me to keep listening. Yeah, real helpful, mom.” Kat said, her voice ringing with playful sarcasm.

“Well, did you ever find out?” Lyonesse laughed, taking in the enclosure, an enormous, black, ring filled with sand, light brown boulders, and tall trees with dark green leaves. Kat gave a quick, sharp, nod. 

“Turns out they use infrasound, so they do make a sound, but you just can't hear it. Except when they want sex. Then they cough.”

“There’s a joke in there somewhere,” Lyonesse smiled as the pair moved on.

Their next encounter was with a sloth, a sleepy, but somehow elegant, creature, whose long claws clung to the bark of its tree. They were admiring the quiet creature, in its quiet habitat, when a group of not so quiet creatures began admiring them. It started with two people a good ways off, but soon there was a positive knot closing in. Kat saw them first, and before Lyonesse could say anything, she yanked her companion into a dark exhibit. The strong animal smells wafted past them both as they kept silent in the pitch darkness. 

“They’re in here somewhere!” a frustrated voice cried. “We all saw them that time, didn’t we?”

A whisper suddenly filled Lyonesse’s ear. “Let me lead you to safety. Try not to make a sound while I do.” The voice did not sound like Kat’s at all, but Lyonesse nodded in the darkness.

She was whisked away, through a hidden door, and down a dark maintenance tunnel. For nearly three minutes, there was only the pitch blackness and the constant, slow, drip of water. Each step Lyonesse took echoed loudly ahead of her, the sound of heels treading carefully upon stone. Suddenly, she came into a small room where the dim, fluorescent, light stung her eyes for a few seconds. 

“Next time, Miss McNamara, please let us know you’re coming ahead of time,” a tall, formidable, Latina woman was saying. She was in a small room clearly dedicated to housekeeping. It smelled strongly of Pine-Sol, and buckets and mops were littered everywhere. “If I hadn’t seen you two hiding in the dark, there might have been problems. I’m Sarah, by the way. Head of the environmental engineers around here.”

She extended her hand, and Kat and Lyonesse took it in turns to shake it, grateful for their gallant rescue. 

“Sorry,” Kat explained. “Our visit was kinda short notice. We only really thought of it at the end of lunch.”

“Also, I really wanted her to ride the ferry.”

“No one can blame you for that,” Sarah relented. “The ferry ride is absolutely stunning. But there’s no way you can go back out there. It would only be a matter of time before...wait here!” Sarah suddenly exclaimed. 

She returned moments later with two polyester zookeeper uniforms consisting of short sleeved, tan, shirts, and long pants. There were also hats, belts, black boots, and a set of keys.

“Strip to your undies, and put these on,” Sarah ordered. 

Neither girl was eager to comply with that order, in public and in front of a woman they didn’t know, but having no better alternative they shed their clothes, folding them into a knapsack that Sarah supplied. Kat especially seemed shy about exposing herself, and she turned away from Lyonesse, sliding into her uniform like it was an overcoat and they were in the middle of winter. Lyonesse noticed, of course, but she said not a word. Instead, she donned her tan outfit and looked at Sarah for approval.

“Yup. It’s much harder to readily identify you two now,” she asserted, smiling softly. “But your hair still sticks out too much, Miss McNamara. Come here,” she said, drawing close to the celebrity and folding her stunning, long, hair into a bun. “Now that’s better.”

“Thanks for your help,” Kat replied, pulling her hat over her arresting eyes.”

“We really owe you one,” Lyonesse agreed, adjusting her uniform. They were a bit baggy on purpose, in order to hide the girls’ curves. As much as possible, Sarah wanted them to be ignored. 

“No problem,” Sarah replied, feeling much more proud of herself than she would ever care to admit. “We women have to stick together. Now follow me, and I’ll lead you out again. A different way this time.” The women nodded, and Sarah took the lead. 

Turning on her trusty flashlight, Sarah marched the pair down even more dark, damp, tunnels. They felt cloistered and muggy. Somehow the air itself seemed unhealthy, and in the poor light, Lyonesse felt her head explode with a spreading migraine. But she pressed on in silence, unwilling to ruin things for her companion, a woman who had refused to go back to the country she knew and understood on her account. When they at last emerged to face the stinging rush of daylight, they were a great deal deeper in the zoo than where they had entered, near the koala habitat. Kat’s first thought was how stereotypically Australian that was.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say this whole bit had been set up,” she remarked jovially. “The whole thing feels just a little too convenient.”

“Yeah,” Lyonesse agreed with a smile, “but I’m not going to argue with it. We dodged a bullet, and each of us can finally enjoy ourselves unmolested. My friend, Timothy, would advise us to thank the universe for small miracles and embrace our good fortune.”

“Your friend is either wise or a fortune cookie,” Kat quipped, watching the adorable creature before her slowly nibble at the leaves of his tree.”

“Why not both?” Lyonesse returned with a chortle, and they moved on, eager to see the rest of the sights. 

When they had traipsed through the zoological gardens and beheld lions and tigers and bears, (on my!), the exhausted, but fulfilled pair of women headed toward the magnificent ferry. People trickled on and off of the ship, chatting amongst themselves about the wonders around them: the beauty and majesty of the Harbor Bridge, the crisp, calm, clear, bue, waters, the stunning, mystical, Opera House, the gorgeous, blossoming, Royal Gardens...they might have been describing a far away, magical, realm. Kat and Lyonesse hurried past, still bathed in the wonder of it all. When they reached the docking area, an old gentleman in a blue uniform helped them onto the ferry. The ferry offered a good deal of room, despite the pressing crowds, and was warm inside, even though a chilly breeze was skating over the waters. The ship was underway in a matter of minutes, gliding luxuriantly toward the other shore. Kat was overcome with a sense of blissful peace, and shut her eyes to savor it while it lasted. But Kat noticed a boy of about eight. He was fiddling with his phone and staring at her companion’s face intently. 

_ The internet _ , Lyonesse suddenly remembered, horrified. There was no getting beyond the range of that pernicious network. Clearly, the boy was using it to satisfy a suspicion. That much was confirmed when his face suddenly lit up with excitement. Horror filled her veins like ice water. If that boy gave the hue and cry now, there would be no escape for either woman. Lyonesse realized that if she didn’t do something, and fast, she wouldn’t be able to do anything at all. She, and especially Kat, would be in grave danger. 

“Aren’t you a cutie!” she opened, hoping to stall for time. 

The husky, Black, kid turned her way at once. He sported a small Afro, and a pair of round glasses. His mother, who was sitting beside him, made a noise that conveyed her grateful agreement, and she encouraged her son to thank Lyonesse, which he did quite politely. For a second, she dared to hope the interaction had distracted him from Kat, but the boy was not one to give up, however. He walked over to Lyonesse, under his mom’s watchful eye, tapped her shoulder and introduced himself. 

_ At least he’s being quiet about it _ , she thought to herself. 

“I’m Eric,” he said in an easygoing way. “And I’m going to guess your friend is Kat McNamara.” 

At that proclamation, she faced him with apprehension written on every line of her face. 

“Shhh,” she whispered urgently, trying to keep her voice even. Goddess only knew what was about to happen now. “My friend, Sarah, does look a lot like Kat, doesn’t she? Lyonesse asked with sweetness in her voice. “But she isn’t Kat. She takes care of the animals just like I do. If people think she is, though, they’ll all want to meet her.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?” he answered casually, giving her an eager smile. “She’ll make lots of new friends to do stuff with,” he finished, belatedly offering his hand. Lyonesse shook it, feeling considerably more nervous than she had in some time. When she withdrew her hand she was surprised to find a candy bar in it. 

“Thanks,” Lyonesse said, sounding polite.  _ He’s a good kid, if nothing else _ , she thought to herself. “But this thing won’t get where we’re going for some time,and everyone’s gonna wanna meet her at the same time. And they’ll be really, really excited about it. She could get hurt. And she wouldn’t have anywhere safe to go. Plus, you don’t wanna wake her up, do you?”

“No,” he said quietly. Clearly he hadn’t thought of that. “I’ll be quiet, then,” he added, and Lyonesse was so relieved, she hugged him tight.

“I’m very proud of you, Eric,” his mom interjected. “That was a very grown up decision.” 

She drew her kid to her and lovingly ruffled his hair, pecking his cheeks and hugging him tighter than Lyonesse had. He made a pretense of objecting, because other kids, especially boys, could see him, but in reality, he enjoyed his mother’s pride and love immensely.

“I’m proud of you, too.” Lyonesse assured him. Eric’s mom leaned into her and whispered quietly.

“You were amazing on TV yesterday, Lyonesse. Please tell Kat Mara and Eric are big fans. He loves the Disney stuff, and I love  **Arrow** ...and the  _ Playboy _ shoot. That was awesome.”

“Thanks, and I’ll tell her,” Lyonesse whispered back, and she got the woman’s email address. She was grateful to her for not making a fuss. She leaned back in her seat, finally able to relax.

“You are my hero,” Kat whispered, gripping her hand gently. “You were absolutely amazing.” 

The candy bar lasted for two minutes after that, and as the ferry crept on, somehow slow in the face of technology, Lyonesse began to doze in her seat. When the last red and golden rays of sunlight began to blaze across the horizon, the ship glided elegantly up to the shore. Kat tapped her on the shoulder, and she awoke as the celebrity saw for the first time, the harbor’s waters flashing golden in the evening sun.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed in awe, and Lyonesse nodded solemnly.

“Why don’t we head back and clean up?” she asked. “It’s been such a wonderful day with you, Kat.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Kat replied earnestly, “and the feeling is mutual, Lyonesse. You have no idea how much I’ve enjoyed all of this. I’m so glad I stayed here.”

“So am I. Come on. I’ll drive you back.” 

Filled with affection, happiness, attraction, and lust, Lyonesse drove through Sydney’s business district. It was made up of dozens of massive, multilevel, complexes, which sat on a huge, rectangular, section of land. The decorative signage did its job, drawing Lyonesse’s eye, while the storefronts were neat and hung with advertisements and display items. Bright lights were strung artfully across the streets, warding off the growing darkness. The effect was beautiful to behold, and it made Lyonesse think of the ferry’s children. That made her think of what Mara had whispered to her.

“Eric’s mom wanted me to tell you her son loves all the stuff you did for Disney,” Lyonesse told Kat.

“Really? That’s awesome!” Kat replied, suddenly glowing. 

She loved and respected her fans, especially the younger ones. It went to her heart to see their little faces light up. Kat did not have a child of her own, but few things made her happier. She’d seen Lyonesse get the woman’s contact information, and she made a mental note to send them a gift and an autograph.

“The mom likes you, too,” Lyonesse continued, breaking her reverie. “She said she enjoyed your work in  **Arrow** . That and  _ Playboy _ ,” she chuckled. “Getting naked has made you really popular,” she quipped.

“I never knew how many women found me attractive,” Kat laughed, a bit nervously. “I never seriously considered that women might wanna fuck me.”

“Oh, yeah,” Lyonesse replied her. “I know a bunch of them myself. You have a very nice body, you know that, right?”

“Thank you, Lyonesse. That’s very nice of you to say,” Kat answered, and turning to face her, she posed a question, struggling to keep the shakiness out of her voice. “Lyonesse? Honestly, do you want to fuck me? I mean really. All jokes aside. Do I arouse you?”

Kat noticed that Lyonesse squirmed a bit at the question as she drove by La Fontaine, an incredibly fancy restaurant she’d always dreamed of visiting. Kat followed her eyes, and made a mental note, while Lyonesse looked her directly in the eye. She flushed crimson, but nodded slowly, realizing for the first time that she never considered that Kat might not be a lesbian. In her fantasies, the celebrity had a legendary love of women, but this was real life. She felt anxiety creep across her bones. She liked Kat more than anyone she had ever known, and now there was a chance her sexual preference would become a wedge between them.

“I do want to fuck you,” she admitted quietly. “For a long time now, too. You’re incredibly sexy. Especially those long legs of yours.I’ve imagined...well, you can imagine what I’ve imagined...this isn’t going to be a problem with us, is it?”

“I...I don’t know,” Kat answered honestly. “I like you Lyonesse. I really do. Meeting you has been the best experience of my entire life. But I’ve never been, you know, with a woman before. I mean, sure, I joke about it a lot, but it’s never actually happened before. And I don’t know if I want it to or not, you know? Whether I’d like it or it would be weird, or..I don’t know. Is this making any sense, Lyonesse?”

“Yes it is, Kat, and I understand. I want you to know that I will never try to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Never. But please don’t let this come between us,” Lyonesse quietly pleaded as she pulled up to the hotel.

“I have no intention of letting it,” Kat assured her, and she meant it more than anything she had ever said in all her years on the planet. Looking grateful, Lyonesse parked the SUV, and the pair of them headed inside. 

For obvious reasons, neither of them stopped to talk to anyone, But Kat did wave slyly to the receptionist from the night before. She didn’t recognize Kat in her zookeeper getup, but she was a friendly sort and waved jovially back at the celebrity, wearing a wide smile.With heavy hearts and minds, each headed for the elevators, where they fortunately found themselves nearly alone. While they pushed the button and waited for their car, Lyonesse chose to introspect.

The Aussie could never have admitted it to anyone, but Kat’s visit the other day, at the auction house, had affected her greatly. It sometimes felt as if people barely noticed, let alone cared about her, except when something was needed, or someone believed she was in the way. Kat, however, felt different. It seemed like she always cared. It seemed that her spirit, if such a thing existed, and Kat’s were bound together against the world’s sea of troubles. 

She had taken time to find her, not because she had to, not because she wanted something, but because she’d wanted to be supportive. Lyonesse had learned about relationships very many years ago, but she’d never had one like this in all that time. She had had high hopes that their dynamic would never be changed, but go on through the night, and possibly for always. Now, she realized, was a prime opportunity for her to find out if such a thing was possible. She knew it was likely that Kat was still on board, but her heart refused to let itself be consoled. 

For her part, Kat was also steeped in thought at the elevator bay, so much so that by the time she got to Lyonesse’s hotel room, her mind was its own deep bank of fog. With Lyonesse's permission, she slipped into the shower first. Once there, she stripped naked quickly and efficiently. Her heart pounded in her chest as she considered what she’d been told. Lyonesse was out there waiting for her, but, Kat knew, she wanted to be in the bathroom with her. Lyonesse wanted to caress her supple curves, draw kisses from her lips by the roots, and slip a finger into her most precious and secret cavern.

_ How do I feel about that? _ Kat wondered for the hundredth time, as she ran the rapidly warming water over her legs.  _ The idea feels...weird. I’m not a lesbian. I know that for sure. But...I’ve never met anyone like her. I mean we talk for hours. About everything! And nothing at all! She’s gorgeous, too. I always feel like a star is blooming within me when she’s near. But can I...posing in a studio is one thing. Feeling her fingers, sensing her heat, tasting her tongue… _

On and on, Kat thought as she washed herself, trying to analyze her shyness around Lyonesse, going through each of her emotions, combing over her lusts, endlessly arguing with herself over what she felt inside at any given moment and why. By the time she dried off, and rubbed the stinging soap out of her eyes, the celebrity had arrived at a firm decision. Instead of dressing in the bathroom as she had planned to do, Kat sauntered out shakily in her bra and boy shorts. 

The hotel room, which was relatively large, felt densely packed with a myriad of things. A chest of drawers took up most of one wall, while a decent sized flat screen dominated another. Lyonesse was sitting on a large, newly untidy bed, which stood next to a cluttered nightstand. She still wore the zookeeper outfit she had put on that afternoon, but she’d taken off her top and tossed it beside her. 

“So, my dear Spider-Gwen, where are you taking me for dinner?” Kat asked facetiously, in a transparent effort to lighten the mood.

“Huh?” Lyonesse replied distractedly, staring up from her phone. “Oh, um, well, I was so stuffed from lunch, I thought we might just stay in tonight,” she said, blushing slightly, while looking down and away from her. Kat considered the woman she loved for a second, and a sudden flash of light filled her head with the intensity of a solar flare.

_ Every time money’s been spent today, she’s been on that phone. Poor girl. She’s been shifting money out of her accounts. She’s driven herself broke trying to make me happy _ , Kat thought, feeling so touched by what Lyonesse had done for her it was hard to keep from crying.  _ Our breakfast alone was like forty-five bucks. Lunch was another twenty. The zoo was nearly a hundred. And the climb...five hundred forty dollars for the both of us...she’s gone through seven hundred dollars! She needed that for something...my God.. _

Brimming with emotion, Kat closed the distance between them, cradled her head gently, and kissed Lyonesse deeply, drawing her tongue into her mouth. The celebrity stroked the Aussie’s blond hair, tenderly smoothing her silken tresses. Currents of electricity surged through her body, and it was clear to Kat she made the right decision in the shower. As she reluctantly broke the kiss, Lyonesse looked positively stunned. More boundless excitement coursed through her than the day she won the contest.

“I…” she stammered softly. “But...I...I...thought…”

“I know. But I’ve been thinking about it all this time, and I know how I feel now. Lyonesse, I love you. Look, I’ve said that a lot in my life, but I’ve never meant it more than I do now. I never want to leave you. That’s all I know for sure.”

“I love you, too,” Lyonesse almost whispered, trembling softly and shutting her eyes against the tears. 

And she pulled Kat back into a deep and tender kiss, the kind she had always fantasized about giving Kat. As her lips caressed her lover’s warm tongue, Lyonesse tried not to ruin things by focusing on Kat’s underwear. She wanted to let Kat go at her own pace, as slowly or quickly as she pleased, because nothing in the world was more important to her in that moment than the bond between them. She broke the kiss eventually and Kat shoved herself into a robe. 

“I wanted to talk to you about all this,” she said happily, “But somehow, we’re both on the same page. God, I’m happy about that.” 

Lyonesse simply nodded. “Me, too.”

For the next half hour, they talked about dozens of things, each other most of all. By the end of their dialogue, Lyonesse felt like she’d been dating Kat since her formative years. The Aussie knew her intimately, her every tic, her hopes, and her whims-Lyonesse knew them as well as she knew the folds of her slit or the fingers of her hand. Kat had told Lyonesse about her family, and how she came from a long line of stubborn people, and how her great, great, grandmother had once mooned an entire playhouse during a production of  _ A Midsummer Night’s Dream _ . Lyonesse listened with great interest, only interrupting Kat to have her explain how things like that happened. Lyonesse had just decided to confide more of her own adventures when Kat leapt to her feet, and dashed toward the closet door.

“Hopefully, you aren’t still full because you’ve held up your end of the deal and gone all out for your girl. And that was very sweet of you, Lyonesse. No one’s ever done anything like that for me before, but now it’s my turn if you feel like running off to get dressed.

“I do,” Lyonesse asserted, hugging her lover tightly and charging off to the bathroom. The second she did, Kat pulled out her smartphone and made a call. 

She finished a long and animated conversation just as Lyonesse returned, looking and smelling like a million dollars. She held a sultry red dress over her black, lace bra. Kat took the picture in appreciatively. 

“What do you think?” Lyonesse asked, striking a pose. Kat started at the question for a moment. Then she smiled. 

“I think it’ll look incredible on you. Hurry up and get dressed. I’ve got a few surprises for you.”

“Ooh,” Lyonesse exclaimed excitedly. She pulled on the stunning dress and a sexy pair of red heels. 

Kat knew at that moment that everything was going to go well from that moment on. Thinking that was, of course, dangerous, as the celebrity well knew, but she couldn’t help it. She could feel the whims of the universe in her guts. She dashed for the elevator banks, going mercifully unseen, with Lyonesse close at her heels. The celebrity knew just where her Aussie friend would like to go best. When they reached the lobby and entered the SUV, Kat turned her wheels towards La Fontaine.

The drive there didn’t take very long, but when the building came within eyesight, Lyonesse was amazed. 

“How did you know I was just thinking of this place, Kat?”

“Because, like that one Sherlock Holmes story, I followed your eyes. Holmes could reason out Watson’s entire train of thought that way. In the same way, I worked out yours. I guess what I’m saying is Hollywood needs to cast me in a Sherlock Holmes movie,” she chortled, pulling up and preparing to hand her keys to a valet. 

“Holmes, you amaze me,” Lyonesse replied with a snicker, watching the valet struggle with his confusion. He seldom parked this kind of SUV, and on top of that, he’d never seen anyone as uniquely famous as Kat step out of that kind of SUV.

As the gentleman came round and accepted Kat’s keys, Lyonesse took a moment to consider. La Fontaine was a sprawling, elegant building, distinct among the many nightclubs and restaurants of Sydney. It was quite possibly one of the most exclusive five star restaurants in that part of Australia. People came from all over the country and the world to sample the cuisine on offer, especially wealthy immigrants from America longing for a taste of home. It was the type of place one heard about all the time but usually only saw the inside of once in a lifetime. Even with Kat going on before, like a soldier in a Christian hymn, she was tempted to pull out her phone again. 

She was, however, by no means surprised that Kat had chosen an American restaurant for their encounter, and she was thankful she could consider herself something of a fan of the fare that was most likely to be on offer. The valet came around and let her out, allowing her to see the magnificent structure properly. The building was made of gold-flecked, black marble and took up a huge part of the block. There was an exquisite outdoor café area that was cordoned off by artful, intricately fashioned, wrought iron gates. Each bar had thin, delicate, vines twisted around it, and these were decorated with all manner of flowers. The red carpet extending from the massive entrance felt richer than anything she’d ever seen. In short, Lyonesse’s attention was quite properly arrested. 

Lyonesse guessed that the restaurant she beheld was at least three stories high, and she could see a lavish balcony area above her. To the right of the building was a star shaped field filled with tiny holes and surrounded by small, colored spotlights. Every few moments, water would jet out of the said holes in different patterns, and the lights would make the streams change color. The doors were made of heavy oak, and the top half of each one bore a circular painting of a pastoral, Southern, neighborhood. It was all very breathtaking, and Lyonesse had to admit to being impressed. Apparently, Kat was going all out for her girl, too.

The valet passed the both of them, and with more of an effort than Lyonesse would have thought necessary, pulled open La Fontaine’s door. She stepped inside and beheld the vestibule with awe. It was larger than she expected, and lit with a massive chandelier. On the wall to her right, in engraved, golden, letters, were quotes from several of the United States’ most famous philosophers and statesmen. On the wall to her left was a skillful rendering of Mount Rushmore and the Founding Fathers that commanded Kat’s attention for a moment. 

Beyond the vestibule was the restaurant itself, a massive area that was nonetheless lit to feel intimate and private. Thirty four circular tables bore starched, white cloths, fine china, and horns of plenty. Along the far wall an intricately decorated staircase carried one to the upper floors. Lyonesse was taking everything in, when a sudden, magnificent, sharp cough, rocked the restaurant.

“Welcome to La Fontaine, ladies,” a sleek, austere, middle aged, man standing at a podium opened stoically. “Do either of you have a reservation?” 

“Yup,” Kat replied. “Right under ‘Let her have it. It’s not wise to upset a McNamara’. See it there?” she asked breezily. “Right beneath ‘an epic shitstorm on Twitter is not what anybody wants today’?”

“Indeed I do, Miss McNamara,” came the gentleman’s stiff, somewhat spiteful, reply. “Right this way please.”

“Thank you,” Kat replied confidently. “And when the packages comes, could you send that to our table please?”

“Yes, miss,” he replied at once, not bothering to work out what Kat meant by that. 

He led them past a collection of wealthy diners to an amazing table on the second floor. When they were seated, he made a bow and vanished.

“When did we become a fucking delivery service?” the gentleman asked no one in particular, mumbling so as not to be heard by anyone other than himself. 

A small, clear, “ahem” suddenly rang in Lyonesse’s ears. She turned at the sound and beheld a thin, Indian boy, about eighteen years old, with an eager face, wavy hair, and a pencil thin moustache.

“Good evening, ladies,” he said politely, making each of them a tiny bow. “My name is Ravi. I am going to be your server this evening. Might I start you off with something to drink?”

“Cocktails,” Kat replied at once, taking the lead as Lyonesse had earlier. “Raspberry Orange Sunrises.”

“Yes, miss,” Ravi replied, writing it down. “And what about appetizers?”

“Bacon-wrapped, roasted, scallops,” answered Kat.

“That actually sounds incredible,” interjected Lyonesse excitedly.

“It’s an excellent choice,” Ravi agreed. 

The boy seemed genuine in his praise and she found herself looking forward to the food’s arrival. Her eyes followed Ravi as he glided away. He wore black slacks and a vest. Eventually, he vanished down a long hallway at the very rear of the restaurant. 

“Look who’s here!” Kat cried, calling her attention back. 

Lyonesse turned just in time to see the gentleman from the podium walking toward them. He was carrying two large packages. One was a black garment bag a man might store his suit in while he travelled, and the other was a large, square, box wrapped like a present. 

“What are those, Kat?” Lyonesse asked, full of wonder. The beautiful Aussie adopted the demeanor of a child at Christmas. 

“Open them and find out,” Kat replied, giggling excitedly. Lyonesse peeled the blue wrapping paper with golden stars away from the square package. What she saw inside made her squeal, unable to trust her eyes. 

“My goddess, Kat! How did you get this? This is amazing!” she cried, looking at the  _ Animal Crossing  _ label on the box. It was the Gamecube she had seen at the auction house the other day and coveted with all her heart. 

“If you think I didn’t bid on it the second I knew you wanted it, you don’t know me very well,” Kat replied with a sly smile. 

“I love it!” Lyonesse cried happily. “Thank you so much!” 

At Kat’s insistence, she opened the travel bag to reveal a killer, black, strapless, dress and incredibly sexy heels. Lyonesse wanted to don it right away, and the gentleman could think of just one way to make that happen.

“There’s a staff room down that hall, across from the kitchen, miss. You can change in there without much of a problem.”

“Thank you,” Lyonesse said, dashing down the hall. Kat was highly tempted to follow her, but she remained behind instead.

The further in she walked, the hotter it got and the more Lyonesse heard the banging of pots and pans. She arrived at a pair of padded, swinging doors.

“Just through there, miss,” the gentleman called, and Lyonesse charged through them cautiously. 

She thanked him as well as she could over the noise of the pans. As the gentleman went back toward the front, she plunged through a second set of doors, and there, on her left, was a door marked Staff Only. Battling back a cloud of smoke, she dashed inside, and slipped off the dress she was wearing, folding it up neatly. Standing there in her undergarments, she wished Kat had come along. The urge to kiss and caress her lover was uncommonly strong. Struggling to ignore it, she slipped into the black dress, smiling as it hugged her breasts like a glove. She donned the heels and charged outside, When Kat beheld her, she let out an audible gasp. 

“You look incredible, Lyonesse. It looks like it was made for you.”

“Thank you, Kat,” Lyonesse said, taking her seat. “Have a scallop,” she said with a naughty smile, picking one up and feeding it to her. 

It was incredibly hard to fight her desires, but she kept them at bay for Kat’s sake and for the sake of their relationship. Kat, for her part, took the offering with playful eagerness, smiling sexily as she fed Lyonesse in turn. The exchanges continued, each woman expressing her affection in subtle ways, with brushes of a hand or longer stares than usual, but it was Lyonesse who took things to the next level when she discovered her new Gamecube came with a portable screen. 

When Ravi arrived with the entrees Kat ordered while Lyonesse was changing in the staff room, it was to find the celebrity sipping her fourth cocktail and happily flirting with Lyonesse, who was holding a controller in her hands. She was designing her own fabric pattern, which featured the letters K, M, and N. Every few moments or so, Kat called out a suggestion. The boy didn't like intruding upon the scene, but he did have a job to do. 

“Confit duck leg, fregola, and arugula and fig salad,” Ravi announced, setting everything down.

It all looked amazingly fancy and smelled like ambrosia. The little beads of pasta were coated in a sauce that sang with half a dozen fresh herbs and spices. The duck was crispy at the edges, but tender in the center, full of juiciness and flavor. The greens were lightly dressed in a citrus vinaigrette that gave life to the rich, earthy, flavor of the salad. Lyonesse laid down her controller and picked up her fork. As soon as the first fig touched her lips, she knew Kat had made an excellent decision.

“God, this is good,” she sighed, savoring the flavor. “What made you pick this for our dinner, Kat?”

“Well,” she replied quietly, “I was feeling kind of alone and homesick, and I just wanted something that would remind me of America and my family.” 

“Duck confit reminds you of your family?”

“I’m rich, remember?” Kat smiled, taking a succulent bite. “Alright, you got me. I just wanted to impress you,” she confessed, taking a swig of her cocktail. 

“Well, mission accomplished,” returned Lyonesse, wiping her lips just long enough to kiss the celebrity’s cheek. “Thank you for all of this. It’s the best date I’ve ever had. When I was younger, I had a lot of...experiences. Especially one girl. She was abusive emotionally, and she wasn’t big on upkeep. It’s taken me all this time to deal with the damage from that. I used to think I’d never find a genuine person,someone generally empathetic. Once or twice...well...I didn’t think I even deserved that. But now,” she said, looking Kat deep in her eyes intensely, “Kat, you’ve changed everything in my life.”

“You can’t imagine how beautiful you sound to me right now,” Kat answered with a slur, the first signs of tipsiness blooming across her face. “I feel the same way you do. I’ve had a lot of opportunities in my life, but none of them have ever brought me more happiness than sitting here and playing video games with you. I’m...Lyonesse...in all honesty...I don’t know that I want to leave. It’s barely been more than a few days, I know, but I am definitely beginning to feel at home.” 

Lyonesse was surprised to find a soft, little smile on her face. Kat had a career in America that had caught fire. The celebrity belonged on the streets of Hollywood, dazzling fans with her fifty thousand watt smile. Lyonesse knew that she should be saying something unselfish, talking her lover into returning to the spotlight, but her lips remained silent, simply craving the knowledge that Kat wanted to stay with her.

_ Mine _ ! she thought suddenly, hugging Kat tightly, with the fierce possessiveness of a mother. Kat said nothing, but the look of her eyes gave Lyonesse to understand the feeling was mutual.

Midway through the meal, Kat slipped away, ostensibly to go to the bathroom. Once she was out of sight, she called Ravi, asking a series of questions in succession. By the end of them, the boy was smiling, and he pointed Kat to the kitchen.

“Everything you’ll need is in the supply cabinets. “I’m sure she’ll enjoy it, miss.”

“Thanks, Ravi. I’m sure she will.” 

Kat moved to the right hand corner of the busy kitchen, dodging a number of starstruck staff members, and fished a handful of candles out of a small cupboard. Taking two candleholders and a box of matches, she went into the main restaurant and directly to her table. Ravi had dimmed the area considerably, so Kat began creating pools of light. In moments the table had a very cozy glow, and Kat marveled at the glow of the twinkling firelight in Lyonesse’s eyes. Three minutes later, Ravi approached with a chilled bottle of wine, and two glasses on a silver tray. Setting everything on the table, he filled each woman’s glass. Once he had gone, Kat took her seat beside Lyonesse, mesmerized by the reflected candlelight.

“Not quite what you were expecting, huh?” she remarked softly, dabbing her lips with a cloth napkin.”

“No,” Lyonesse admitted, quietly sighing, “You’re full of surprises tonight. It’s really romantic.”

“Great. Then my master plan has succeeded,” she joked. “I hope you’ve enjoyed the food,” she added, a bit more seriously.

“Everything has been incredible,” Lyonesse replied. “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear you were buttering me up for something.”

“I kind of am,” Kat chuckled, quickly sipping some of her wine. 

Lyonesse gave a little laugh and nodded suggestively before taking another bite of her duck.

“Oh, really?” she asked, dying to take the opening, but she remembered her commitment to let Kat take the lead. “Well, consider me buttered. The bait is really good,” she said as Kat followed her lead. “I think I taste oregano and…I can’t make out the other spice. What else did they slip in this?”

“Saffron. I’ve been told it helps to balance the flavors. Ravi said that this turned out well but it doesn’t hold a candle to his mother’s cooking. No pun intended.” Lyonesse rolled her eyes.

Soon, dinner was at an end, and the pair of women regained the car, eager to return home. Kat wasn’t quite drunk, but she didn’t want to risk anything, so she conceded when Lyonesse asked to drive. As the vehicle cut through the thick veil of an Australian night, the celebrity realized why she had imbibed so often: she lacked the courage to do what she desperately wanted to, and she was hoping she might find some at the bottom of her glass. She began to talk, to herself as much as Lyonesse, and the more the Aussie heard, the more she melted in her seat.

“...and what I realized was that I was all alone, with no one to share everything I’ve been building with,” Kat was opining. “It suddenly occurred to me that it was time to find a good person to settle down with.”

Lyonesse felt moved in ways words couldn’t express. The fact that she was on a date Kat had put so much effort into was a clear indication that she was considering her. She was a normal woman, with a Discord server, and a desk job. Deep down, Lyonesse had to wonder what a famous, world traveling, millionaire was going to do with her. She knew the answer, though: it didn’t matter. Kat wanted her, and that was enough.

“I sensed you were a good person when I read your letter,” Kat continued, seemingly reading her thoughts with the skill of a telepath. “Really, I was sure there was something special about you the second I saw you at the Golden Leaf. It’s true!” she answered Lyonesse’s somewhat surprised look. “Even if you hadn’t been at the hotel, I was planning to find you and ask you out.”

Most people find it feels good to be told that they are special and Lyonesse was no exception. Especially since the person that was saying so was a very nice girl who looked amazing and happened to be a millionaire. 

“Well for the record, I’m glad I agreed to do it.”

“I am very happy to hear that,” Kat replied, surprisingly lucidly, gently taking Lyonesse’s hand in hers. The contact sent a current up the Aussie’s spine and warmth flowing within her heart. The pair moved closer together until it felt like they were seeing each other for the first time. “You truly are beautiful,” Kat said, almost whispering. With an air almost of awe, she slowly ran her fingers through Lyonesse’s golden hair. Without a word, Kat drew her into a deep, passionate kiss that sent every one of the Aussie’s senses on fire. She sensed the need in Kat’s lips, smelled her intoxicating perfume, and felt her heart beating rapidly against her own. Everything ceased to exist beyond the spark of flame between them. Everything else in the world was plunged into darkness.


	4. The Sex

Somehow, despite her lusts and affections, Lyonesse got the pair of them safely back to The Sydney Hotel. Back in her room, the women fell on the bed they woke up in together, and they writhed against each other, passionately entwining their tongues in a sensual, slithering, dance. Lyonesse could feel Kat’s skin positively radiating heat, while the celebrity’s fingers tripped gently down her generous curves. But when Lyonesse began to ease the sleeve of Kat’s dress down her shoulder, she quivered with one last, small, bit, of hesitation.

“What’s the matter, Kat?” Lyonesse asked gently, attempting to lift herself off her lover.

“No. Don’t go,” Kat replied, holding her in place. “It’s just...well...I saw you this morning and…” After a brief pause, she pulled up her dress and slowly, very slowly, lowered her boy shorts. There before Lyonesse’s eyes lay quite a matted bush of soft, short, curly, hair. She petted it gently, stroking the patch of hair with a smile.

“I promise you there’s no need to worry about that, Kat,” Lyonesse reassured her. “A little hair won’t keep me away from you. Now I did promise never to make you do anything, and I meant that, but the last time I went down on a hairy pussy I got a good bit of hair stuck in my throat. I’d prefer you shave your lady parts.”

“I’d love to, Lyonesse. It’s just that I don’t really know how. You see, up to now, it’s always been done for me whenever it needs to happen for something like  _ Playboy _ . Plus I don’t have anything to shave this thing with.”

“Well, Kat, if you trust me, I can get it done for you. I have the tools and the know how.”

“Of course I trust you, Lyonesse. More than anyone I’ve ever known.”

“Alright then,” Lyonesse replied, stroking her cheek. “Stay right there, and I’ll be back in just a little bit.”

So saying, the Aussie dashed off into the night, returning to her home through streets still peppered with traffic. It felt to her like Bilbo returning to the Shire. It had only been a couple of days, but it seemed like she’d been gone for ages. She saw the things she had left behind: her comfy bed, her trusty computer, the magazine that started her many adventures. They all looked dull, ordinary, and mundane, and yet they called to their mistress like a forgotten toy beacons the heart of a child. But she did not heed any of them. Instead, Lyonesse dived into the bathroom, taking up her spare razor and a can of her favorite, silken, shaving cream. Bidding farewell to her possessions, she charged back to Kat. 

She arrived to find her lover naked, and moaning softly as she caressed her tits. Mastering her urges, Lyonesse found a large basin and filled it up with warm water. She added shaving cream to the basin to create a thick lather, and then ever so gently, she coated Kat’s public mound. The celebrity moaned gently, feeling a slight tickling sensation as Lyonesse expertly glided the razor across her skin. The blond woman worked slowly, clipping the hair a little at a time, dipping her razor in the water to clean it every few moments. Kat struggled to hold perfectly still as she watched Lyonesse’s slow, tender, work. The bush vanished much more quickly than Kat thought possible, and Lyonesse washed her lover’s pussy and patted it dry with a clean towel.

“There you are, Kat,” she said, sensually caressing the redhead’s thigh. Bending down lower, she kissed Kat right on her clit. The celebrity let out a loud, carnal, moan and placed a hand on Lyonesse’s head. 

Taking that as a sign of permission, Lyonesse let herself go, shivering as desire seared through her bones like bolts of fire. Gripping Kat’s thighs, reveling in the feel of the smooth, firm, flesh, she plunged her tongue into her moist slit, licking arduously as the tangy taste of warm pussy juice flooded her mouth. Lyonesse felt her nipples tingle and swell as Kat’s moans and lascivious cries filled her ears. Encouraged, the Aussie moved her tongue up and down, moving faster and pushing deeper with enthusiasm of a zealot. Kat’s walls, slick with juice, were undulating with her need. They gripped Lyonesse’s tongue tightly, squeezing and jerking it like a cock. Kat herself was writhing against the sheets, kicking her feet and curling her toes.

“How on Earth have I been missing out on this for so long?” Kat cried breathily, pushing Lyonesse’s head into her loins . “Oh, God yes, Kat! God yes! It feels so good! Please, Lyonesse! I’m begging you! Please don’t stop! Deeper, Lyonesse, deeper! Push your tongue deep into my pussy. Fuck, I hope you like the taste of my slit slime! It’s all for you! All that wetness is for you! You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever known! Yes! Fuck yes! Nurse my clit like that! Nibble it for me! Yes! Make it hurt a little! Oh fuck! Fuck! FUCK!!!!” Kat screamed, wrapping her quivering legs tightly around Lyonesse’s heavenly hair. Bucking wildly, the celebrity sprayed her juices deep into her Aussie lover’s throat while waves of electric, orgastic, bliss raced across her nerves.

“Did you enjoy that, lover,” Lyonesse asked seductively, kissing Kat tenderly.

“Fuck yes!” Kat gasped hornily, returning Lyonesse’s affection. “No one’s ever made me cum like that before.”

“Oh, really?” Lyonesse asked, basking in the glow of the compliment. “I’m glad I could give you so much pleasure. Could you tell me what you’ve done before?” she asked, slipping off her dress and bra before sliding into bed beside her. 

“Sure,” Kat chuckled as Lyonesse stretched out and boldly slunk her hand into her underwear. “The last time I had sex,” she cooed lewdly into her lover’s ear. “I had my nipples bitten and twisted. I made him tease me with the pain.”

“Like this?” Lyonesse asked coyly, rubbing herself energetically as she took Kat’s nipple in her mouth. 

Lyonesse sucked the bit of flesh for a second, drawing a soft moan, before pinching it gently with her teeth. She applied more pressure slowly, turning her mouth ever so slightly, until she was biting and twisting in earnest, causing Kat to wince and shudder.

“Yes, Mistress,” Kat panted, eagerly slipping into one of her favorite sexual roles. “Just like that. He used clamps next, turning them tighter agonizingly slowly, making me jerk him as my eyes began to water.”

“Show me, Katherine,” Lyonesse answered sternly, feeling her pussy twitch against her fingers, inwardly thrilling that one of her most cherished fantasies had just fallen into her lap. She gradually twisted Kat’s left nipple in her deft, pussy juice coated, fingers, while Kat’s hand slipped beneath the Aussie’s shorts. “Good girl, Katherine, dear. Caress my slit just like that. Excellent. Now slip your fingers inside. Yes! Churn them for your Mistress!” she cried, swatting Kat’s asscheek and dragging her nails across the supple flesh. “What else did he do to you?”

“He spanked me, Mistress,” Kat moaned in reply, fingering Lyonesse fervently and sucking her nipples. “With a short riding crop. He restrained my hands above me so that I was perfectly helpless as the crop stung my ass. He struck me over and over, tightening the clamps as he worked. I was moaning like a little slut a few minutes in. And then,” she breathed heavily, pushing her fingers deeper into Lyonesse’s warm cavern, “he put an alligator clamp on my clit! God, that hurt, but it made me so fucking wet, Mistress.”

“Fuck…” Lyonesse gasped loudly, reveling in the sensation of Kat’s lips tugging at her nipples. She had moaned aloud with a vibrator on her clit, thinking of Kat getting whipped several times before. “Show me how you moan like a slut while you suck those nipples. Yes, Katherine Grace! Please your Mistress with your tongue and fingers! Squeeze my ass now! Shit, this feels so fucking good! Oh, God! Keep going! Fuck my pussy harder! Can you feel me squeezing your fingers? Fuck! Stretch those walls, Katherine and...OH FUCK!!!!”

Lyonesse shook wildly as massive waves of lust coursed through her. Her breasts heaved into Kat’s mouth. Her skin was flushed with heat and covered with a sheen of sweat, and the walls of her pussy undulated lewdly. She pulled Kat to her, shoving her tongue into the redhead’s mouth and squeezing her ample asscheeks with intense ardor. 

“Thank you, Kat. My goddess, that was the best. I’d like to try something if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Lyonesse, I’d try anything for you. And I mean anything.”

“Even anal?” Lyonesse queried, getting up and retrieving a bottle of lube from her bag. While she was there, she pulled her favorite vibrator, a thick, nine inch, ribbed, purple, model.”

“Yes,” Kat replied slowly. “Even anal.” And she eyed the dildo carefully.

“Ever had anything in there, Kat?” she asked, applying lube and running the tip of her toy around the rim of the redhead’s asshole.

“Yes,” she replied nervously, blushing a bit. “Fingers and a few cocks. It always interests me, but the guys are way too eager. They just ram things in there, not seeming to care how it feels for me.”

“Well I care,” Lyonesse assured her, giving Kat’s asscheek a gentle kiss. “Tell me, do you like to be slutty sometimes?”

“Hell yes,” Kat groaned softly, quivering under Lyonesse’s kiss. “And you do, too if you’re literally kissing my ass,” she giggled. Now please stop teasing and push it in me. I want to feel you fill me up.”

“You asked for it, girl,” replied Lyonesse with a sly smile. 

Kat inhaled sharply and grabbed a lock of Lyonesse’s hair, savoring the silken texture as she rubbed it against her cheek. The celebrity let out a loud, depraved, groan as the Aussie’s favorite sex toy was eased up her ass. Kat reveled in the silky, smooth, tresses against her face, humping back on the invader and feeling her pussy start to juice all over once again. As the wetness dribbled down her thighs, she focused on the intense pleasure her lover was giving her, and how incredible it felt to have the walls of her ass stretched open. Lyonesse pushed the vibrator in deeper and Kat cried out her approval.

“Fuck yes, Lyonesse,” she moaned, slobbering all over her lover’s massive tits. “Fuck that toy deep in my asshole. You can do it harder if you like. You’re stretching me so well. Come on, Lyonesse! Smother me with those big tits. Shit, I can’t believe how delicious your nipples are. You’ve got me soaking my fucking bed. Room service is gonna have to change the sheets and I don’t care. Yes, you naughty minx, oh fuck yes, turn the thing on! God, I can feel the vibrations moving through me. Oh, hell yes! Shove it in me, Lyonesse. Please! Faster! Fuck your little slut girlfriend and make her cum. Please don’t stop! Yes! Keep going, Lyonesse! I’m getting close!” Kat shouted out lustily. 

“Shhh,” Lyonesse whispered urgently, struggling to stifle her moans as Kat tongue polished her tits. She had just remembered they were in a hotel with dozens of people well within earshot. “Someone will hear us.”

“I don’t care,” Kat exclaimed when her mouth was free, saliva running down her chin. “It feels too good to stop or be quiet. What are you looking for? Oh fuck! I thought you wanted me to be quiet!”

Lyonesse had taken Kat’s clit into her fingers, squeezing and twisting it as she continued fucking Kat’s ass. The vibrator was a purple blur that was swallowed by her hole and Kat writhed uncontrollably beneath the onslaught of pleasure. Within minutes, she was shouting on Lyonesse’s tits as her pussy contracted wildly, hosing the bedsheet in slit juices. For a moment, there was nothing but heavy breathing and the loud whir of the vibrator as it slipped out of Kat’s ass. In time, the celebrity’s voice cut through the silence.

“That felt incredible, Lyonesse. No one’s ever made anal feel as good as that before. I want to thank you. I want to make you cum one more time. I’m going to lie down, and I want you to straddle my face. I’ve never eaten out a woman before, but I’m gonna try and do what you did to me.”

“You’re my dream come true,” Lyonesse cried happily, deeply kissing Kat before she straddled her face.

Kat answered unintelligibly and dived at Dapne’s slit, starting with a series of quick, circular licks. Soon, she was flicking her lover’s clit with the tip of her tongue and nursing it, just as Lyonesse had done to her. Lyonesse started shivering right away, and it was a wonder that her perverted moans didn’t draw everyone else in the hotel at once. Even if they had, the blond would not have halted for a moment. The sensations surging through her clit felt too good. 

The heady aroma of Lyonesse’s cunt danced up Kat’s nostrils like a drug. That savory, flavorful, cunt was driving her crazy, and she drove her tongue in deep, twisting it wildly, spit polishing her lover’s drenched pussy walls. Kat licked her right middle finger and placed it at the entrance to Lyonesse’s ass. When she heard no word of protest, she slipped it inside and started fingerfucking. Her nipples stiffened as she felt Lyonesse buck and squirm on her face, thrilling as warm pussy juice ran down her cheeks. Lyonesse’s moans rang throughout the room, giving way every now and then to her voice. 

“Oh, fuck, you’re cunt-hungry! Stretch those walls for me, Kat! Goddess, I love riding that sexy face of yours! You’re so fucking hot! I’ve dreamt of this for years! Oh, Goddess, I love you! I love you with all my heart! I hope you never leave! Keep eating that cunt! Oh yes! Suck that clit! Grind it with your teeth! Slam that finger deep in my ass! Oh fuck, Kat I’m so damn close. I can’t believe you’ve never done this before! Keep going, Kat. Just a little bit more! I think I’m gonna...OH FUCK!!!”

Kat’s mouth was full of Lyonesse’s steaming pussy juice within seconds, and her face was glazed thickly, so that it resembled nothing more than a donut. She felt like she’d swallowed at least a gallon of water, but she smiled when Lyonesse let out a little satisfied sigh.

The women laid beside each other, tenderly kissing as Lyonesse rode the aftershocks of her incredible cum. They made out for five solid minutes, wrapped in each other’s arms, filled with more tender affection than either had ever felt. Cradling Lyonesse’s head, Kat kissed her beloved woman deeply, sucking her tongue past her soft, supple, lips. The pair of them were in the throes of heaven, a fog of bliss they both hoped would never lift. She stroked her beautiful blond lover’s silken hair, as Lyonesse returned the kiss with a great deal of ardor, letting her hand slide down the supple curve of Kat’s back. 

“I love you, Lyonesse,” Kat breathed, petting the blonde tenderly.

“I love you, too, Kat,” Lyonesse replied, drawing the woman close.

Soon, exhaustion crept over then, and they gave into sleep, each woman warming the other with the heat of her body. Unbeknownst to them, two very horny guards stood guard outside the door, ready to keep any of the hotel staff from sneaking in on the pair as Kat had.

By the time the first shafts of daylight poured through the hotel’s windows, Kat had been awake for more than an hour. She had made six calls to hotel staff and local shops, struggling to find exactly what she was looking for, and when she had, it had taken another hour for the store to make and quietly deliver what she had asked for. It had arrived only ten minutes ago, just as Kat came out of the shower. With her hair neatly brushed, and her lavender-scented body tucked in a robe, she waited for Kat to open her eyes.

“Kat?” Lyonesse called, yawning loudly, like a lion. She reached out for her lover and was distressed to find nothing.

“Right here,” Kat replied, coming into her field of view. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up all morning.”

“Oh, really?” Lyonesse asked, slowly pulling herself upright. “Why’s that? Do you want to play some more?”

“I certainly do,” Kat admitted, “but that’s not why I’ve been waiting. I’ve got a question for you, and it’s kind of important. In fact, if I’m honest, it’s the most important question I’ve ever asked.”

That got Lyonesse’s attention at once, and she looked at Kat with sober eyes that surged with affection. She wasn’t certain Kat was going to ask the question she was thinking of, but she couldn’t think of any other alternative. Excitement raced through the highways of her veins as she addressed her lover, struggling to maintain her calm in case she was wrong. 

“What is it, Kat? If it was really that important, why didn’t you just wake me up?”

“Because you look so incredibly adorable when you’re asleep. You’ve never seen yourself sleeping, but trust me, you look so cute. I just couldn’t disturb you. Not even for this. What I wanted to say, though, is that I love you, Lyonesse. I love you, and I want us to stay together from now on. Like I said, I don’t plan to go back home, but...well...I don’t just want to be your girlfriend. You’ve done too much to change my life. 

What I want is to be yours forever,” she said, getting down on one knee, thanking God that the room’s floor was carpeted, and pulling a small box from her pocket. Inside was a two carat diamond, expertly cut, that shone in the light like the evening star. It was set in a ring of fourteen carat white gold. “What I’ve been waiting to ask you, Lyonesse, my love, is if you will do a sweet, American, girl the honor of becoming her wife. Lyonesse, will you marry me?”

“Yes, Kat. I will!” Lyonesse gushed, pulling the celebrity into a deep kiss. 

Her heart soared into the clouds above, and her eyes filled up with many waters. Kat rose to her feet, her big, wet, eyes full of the purest joy, and she slipped the ring on Lyonesse’s slender finger.

“Thank you, Lyonesse. Thank you for saying yes,” And they hugged quietly, relishing the possibility of their love.

“Thank you for staying, Kat. Thank you for staying here for me, even though you had to piss off an organization to do it. I can’t believe how much a few pictures in a magazine have changed my life forever.”

“Nor can I,” Kat agreed. “I never knew when I was perusing through all those letters that I would end up getting married to the most wonderful woman in the world.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Lyonesse quipped joyously. “Especially into my panties and home. Come live with me, Kat. It’s small, but cozy. I have a feeling you’re going to love it.”

“I would like nothing better, Lyonesse. Come on. Let’s check out together.”

Lyonesse agreed, and the women gathered their things together. Everything, that is, but the zookeeper suits. Those were folded neatly into two stacks of clothing and put in a white plastic bag. It would eventually be left with the hotel staff, who would carry it back to Sarah with Kat’s thanks, and a present of cash. The rest of their belongings went downstairs on a brass cart. There, the receptionist from two nights ago checked them out and wished them well, watching the bellhops load up Kat’s SUV. 

Hand in hand, the women approached the SUV with their minds full of their future together. Neither of them knew what that future would hold. Well, that wasn’t quite true. Both of them could foresee a media circus of epic proportions. After all, a major American actress had just seen fit to marry the woman she’d met on a date arranged by  _ Playboy _ . But beyond the media circus, none of them could tell what their future would hold. As they entered the SUV, however, each pledged to herself that they would meet it together. There, beneath the dazzling Australian sun, far from the shores of Katherine’s home, a bond had been forged that would never come to breaking. 

  
  



End file.
